Memories of a lifetime
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: I updated my story so it will take awhile for it to take affect, I think you'll like this new chapter. Aoshi has found some feeling for a girl that had shared some kindness to him, the book was merely a platform what's to come next.
1. The beginning

Memories of a lifetime  
By: Andie Joy Smith  
  
Irasshai! I'm so very glad that you can come today; there is a disclaimer that I need to point out to you though. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, the people at Sony Entertainment Pictures and the respected Creator, Nobushiro Watsuki, own Rurouni Kenshin. This fanfic is a playfic and it is set in the AU, which is Alternative Universe. Aoshi is going to be please with me for welcoming you, well please, enjoy the show everyone. ^__^  
  
Narrator: Now, our story start's with Okita talking to his uncle, Toshiko, on the porch of his uncle's house, Okita Souji is a 19 year-old man with a dream of becoming a police officer like his older friend Saitou Hajime. Okita told his uncle that he met a friend online; he told his friend that he would come to visit for a while, well, until his school starts again.  
  
Okita: Uncle, I would like to talk to you about something, but this is serious. Yesterday evening two weeks ago, I met a girl online and I promised her that I would come and visit her before my school starts again, you know, I made my career choice already and I want to stay close to my older friend I've known since I was 3 years old.  
  
Toshiko: Tell how old this boy is, Souji, I know you know I don't approve of you staying up late on the Internet. But as for being a police officer, it's full of perils you should know about.  
  
Okita: Uncle, my friend, that I met online, is a girl and not a boy, she is 13 years old and she'll be turning 14 years old. You know I had promised her that I would visit her before I start school in a couple of weeks, I know she is counting on me fulfill my promise.  
  
Saisha: What is with Souji, father? He has been acting so strange lately, and yet, sometimes I don't get boys, they are so strange at times.  
  
Narrator: Okita went home to think, he wondered what he was right and he thought he didn't do the right thing by telling his uncle of what he wants to with his life.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else.  
  
Andie: Great! Summer vacation had just started and I just got busted, Daniel can't stay here now and he had to go back to Germany.  
  
Nikki: Daniel said that better things will come to you if you just be patient, wait, I know you had gotten an e-mail from Okita, so there's a start.  
  
Andie: Yeah, you're right, I also started a penpal program that's going to be a big help to get new good friends, I picked out Himura Kenshin and Saitou Hajime since no one was brave enough to pick them.  
  
Luna: Andie, I need the name of your friend that's coming to visit, it's just where I'll know whom to look for when he comes. I have a room all prepared for him, I know traveling will make him tired.  
  
Andie: Oh, of course, Luna, his name is Okita Souji; he likes to smile because that's just how he is by his nature.  
  
Narrator: Luna got the girls to help her to finish up with the room Okita would be staying for two weeks, Okita wanted to keep his promise to Andie.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Okita: Mother, you know what I want to do with my life; I want to stick close to Saitou Hajime. Midori: I know what you are talking about, Souji; you should remember that you're almost done with your schooling. If your father was alive, he wouldn't like the decision you, well, I think you should go to bed so you'll be ready for your fight tomorrow, I'll have Saitou drop you off at the airport.  
  
Okita: Yes, mother, I know I'm almost done with my schooling, as you said, if father was alive today and here right now, he wouldn't like the decision, but he would support me just the same.  
  
Narrator: Okita kissed his mother on the cheek and bade her good night, then he turned to go to his room so he could go to bed and get ready for his flight the next day.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: Nikki, are you ready to go get Okita from the airport? You haven't seen him since last summer or that's what I think, you would be glad to see him again.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I'm ready to go get Okita from the airport, I like seeing him again, even if for it's for two weeks. You would like Okita, he is very friendly and that's even with a dog.  
  
Luna: Come on, girls, it's time to load up into the car and we'll get Okita, he'll probably be tired from his flight from Japan.  
  
Andie: I'll make sure Okita is very much comfortable, despite what my bonehead brother says about him and I can't forget my parents and what they'll say.  
  
Narrator: Luna took the girls to the airport to pick up Okita and take him back to the house so he can rest and relax; Andie was trying her hardest to keep her older brother quiet, which quite impossible with her older brother.  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Okita (thinking): Wonderful! I'm actually traveling to visit a friend I met online a couple of weeks ago while I was visiting my uncle and little cousin, Seta Soujiro, it's funny to think back when I was little and my little cousin was born. It was confusing to see the fact that Sou-chan has the same name I had during my childhood, I wonder if my friend had a room prepared for me.  
  
Man: Hey, are you from Japan?  
  
Okita (smiling): Yes, I am from Japan, I'm just traveling to visit a friend and I'm getting tired of traveling 16 hours on an airplane.  
  
Man: Oh, which it's quite alright, young man, which I never really got what your name is, Lynn Greg is my name.  
  
Okita: Ah, that, my name is Okita Souji, I'm pleased to meet you, sir.  
  
Narrator: The plane landed at the correct gate to let the passengers off to let them to go to their respected places, Okita grabbed his backpack and other stuff to head to the gate to go retrieve the rest of his luggage.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Luna: Okita, we're over here, we'll go get your luggage and take you home so you can rest and relax and Andie is going to at least try to keep her older from annoying you while you're here.  
  
Okita (smiling): Thank you, which means a lot after traveling 16 hours from Japan, I would like to take a hot bath and sit and relax while I'm here. Andie: Well, that makes me one happy camper, I get have Okita stay for two weeks, now I have to figure out what to do with my older brother.  
  
Nikki: You know you have every right to be happy, oh, your older brother you shouldn't worry about that now because I already had it taken care of for you, you do too much.  
  
Narrator: The girls took Okita home after getting his luggage; he fell asleep in the bathtub after getting into the water. He really was tired after traveling a long time from his home in Japan; Luna woke Okita so he can actually lie down and rest a good long while.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Shishio-san, Himura and I saw some transactions near where I live, we were going to ask the people to stop and then we were shot at so we had to leave.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou had the feeling that it was drug interactions across the street; I was hoping we could get the surveillance team to check out the actions.  
  
Shishio: Not a bad idea, Himura-san, well, you two aren't the only ones that got shot at; our swat team got shot at two weeks ago. I'm transferring Hijikata Toshizo to the surveillance team to help Harada Sanosuke out, I heard that Hijikata is the older cousin to the Okashira Shinomori Aoshi and he had lost all contact with his little cousin.  
  
Narrator: A young man dressed all in solid black clothes with a silver chain that has the kanji for "oni" on it, he was just as tall as Saitou with long black hair. He clearly wasn't happy about being transferred out of the swat team for any reason; he also had to wear silver-framed sunglasses because he was blind in one eye.  
  
Hijikata: Shishio-san, did you want to see me when I got in?  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Okita: I really enjoyed my stay here, now it's time for me to go home so I can start school again. I felt a little more than a little uneasy about leaving my little cousin with my abusive uncle; I hate to leave you when I know my school will be starting in a few days.  
  
Andie: I'm sorry if my brother was a pain in the rear for you, I tried to keep my brother from ruining your stay, Okita. I'll help you pack and get you ready for your flight home; I'm going to miss you when you leave here.  
  
Nikki: Maybe one summer, we'll come do some fun things with you; my guardian said I bring a friend along next summer.  
  
Okita: That sounds wonderful, Nikki-san, my little cousin would like to meet your friend, I know Saitou's older friend, Hijikata Toshizo, would like to meet her too.  
  
Narrator: Andie helped Okita with the packing, which Okita greatly appreciated from his friend. Nikki even helped out by neatly folding Okita's clothes and placing them into the suitcase, Okita knew he didn't want to leave his friend either, but he knew he had to return to where he is from.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: I can't believe we're stuck on a drug bust, Himura-san, Shishio should know I hate during drug busts. I don't want to make my girlfriend to worry about me while I'm at work; I'm going to go on ahead with the drug bust without Shishio.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou-san, you go on ahead without Shishio with this drug bust, we're going to be in trouble.  
  
Kenshin: SAITOU-SAN!! Shishio, we have major problem here, Saitou went on ahead with the drug bust without you. He's been shot in the head and he's badly in need immediate medical attention, I'm going to call in for immediate back-up, sir.  
  
Shishio: What?! Never mind, I'll deal with that later, right now, my main concern is to get immediate medical attention for Saitou. Himura-san, I'm going to be there in a few minutes to assess the damages from Saitou's blunder, go on ahead and call for additional help for Saitou and hurry.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin had the look of someone who is worried about his partner, Saitou needed immediate medical attention or he'll die. Kenshin knew that Shishio hated having a wounded officer or a dead officer; he didn't want to tell Tokio that her boyfriend was killed.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Andie: I'm sorry that my brother was such a pest to you and please have a safe trip home; I'll see you again next summer.  
  
Okita (smiling): Yes, you're right, we'll see each other next summer, thank you for letting me have a wonderful summer. I know Shinomori Aoshi is going to be here next week for college, Andie-san, you'd like him, he's very quiet, very reserved, he actually keeps to himself.  
  
Nikki: Uh oh, I think someone has a crush on someone they haven't even met yet; I'm not going to mention anyone's name by any chance.  
  
Narrator: Okita picked up his backpack and other things and went to the gate where he was suppose to go to catch his flight back to Japan, he promised to e-mail Andie to tell her that he made it in one piece and home alright.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Shishio: Himura-san, are you going to go tell Ms. Takagi about the shooting?  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Takagi, Saitou had been shot in the head and is in the hospital, as of right now, I don't know the full extent of his injuries, I'm sorry.  
  
Tokio: I know Saitou is very strong; I'm going to go see Saitou tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin: I think that's a good idea to do, Ms. Takagi, you shouldn't need to worry about Saitou so much just as knowing that Saitou won't quit because he doesn't know the meaning to the word quit.  
  
Hiko: Kenshin, I didn't expect you home so early from work; you look like you just came out of a big horror film.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou, my partner, was shot in the head and is in the hospital, I don't want to lose my partner to this wound ever. (Tears silently fall)  
  
Hiko: Ah, Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know about that, if I weren't so conceited I wouldn't have snapped at you for being home so early.  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin, you have other friends that care about you so much, and that's especially Kaoru and your sister, Ayame.  
  
Hiko: Oh, Sano, it's not that easy with Kenshin, he and Saitou haven't liked each other since they were kids and that formed a special friendship between those two young men.  
  
Kenshin (wiping tear stained eyes): I'm going to go change shirts because this one shirt is covered in Saitou's blood; I'm going to go see Saitou at the hospital for awhile.  
  
Aoshi: Himura-san, I know you have the look of someone who is worried about someone or something, I want to know what's going on with you.  
  
Kenshin (changing shirts): You're right, Aoshi-kun, you're a good friend of mine and you have every right to know what's going on, I'll tell you what happened today during the big drug bust.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin proceeded to tell Aoshi what happened on the drug bust, Aoshi wasn't too surprised to hear that Saitou went on this drug bust without Shishio. Everyone knew of Saitou's reckless behavior from the time that he was little and to his adulthood, it's just like the Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Kumichou Saitou Hajime.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: I miss Okita already and I wonder if he got home alright, well, let's go and e-mail him and find out for ourselves.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I just wonder if he made it home alright, sometimes, I worry about my father traveling by plane, so let's e-mail Okita.  
  
Luna: Girls, I know there's something you need to ask me, so go on ahead and ask me.  
  
Nikki: Yes, Luna, we were wondering if you have an extra room for a good friend, he's a very good friend of Himura Kenshin and he's name is Shinomori Aoshi. He's going to be here for college from Japan, he's very quiet and reserved and he keeps to himself.  
  
Narrator: Luna left to find a spare room for Aoshi so he'll have a room to sleep in; she found a room all the way down the hall. It was secluded enough where Aoshi could sit and do his homework or read when he wants to relax.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I'm Dr. Hideki Moriyama, I can see you came to Saitou Hajime; he is going to be fine just as long as he rests. I'll permit you to see and talk with him for awhile, please stay as long as you want to or need to.  
  
Saitou (weakly): I thought you wouldn't be here, I know disobeying Shishio isn't really my forte, isn't it, Himura-san? I want you to remember that I don't like you, but I consider you as friend.  
  
Kenshin (tear filled eyes): I'll always remember that what you said tonight, Saitou-san, I know you're going to get better because you don't the meaning to the word quit.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: You don't need to worry here, Himura-san, he's sleeping from a different kind of medicine we began using two months ago.  
  
Narrator: But in the early morning, Saitou started to cough up blood until a thin rivulet came from the corner of his mouth, a nurse came in to investigate what was going on with Saitou. Dr. Moriyama was called to figure out what was making his patient sick, Saitou start to burn with a fever.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Luna: Andie, we're going to the airport to pick Shinomori Aoshi up, I know that you've wanted to go to the airport since Okita left to go home after his stay.  
  
Andie: Okay, that sounds fine with me, I'm really ready to go to the airport to pick up Shinomori Aoshi and get something to munch on.  
  
Nikki: Um... Andie, I saw your room and it looks your crush on Aoshi had gotten the best of you, you written his name everywhere in your room.  
  
Andie: Nikki, I know I have Aoshi's name written everywhere in my room, I'm so nervous about meeting Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Narrator: Luna took the girls to the airport to pick up Shinomori Aoshi; he was coming from Japan for college. Andie was going googly-eyed when she thought of Aoshi; it made her glad that she's a girl and not a guy.  
  
Back at a Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, you're burning up with a high fever, I'm getting worried about you, my dear.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: Ms. Takagi Tokio, your boyfriend had contracted pneumonia like infection, which is what is causing the high fever. I had to have Saitou moved to the ICU so he can get intensive care; I'm just a little more than a little concerned about the medicine I'm giving him.  
  
Tokio: I'm going to have to call Himura about what's happening with his partner, he told me to update him on Hajime's present condition.  
  
Narrator: Tokio went into the ICU room to be with Saitou because he needed her now more than ever before; it was going to be a long day as Dr. Moriyama tried to keep his patient from dying on him and making Tokio upset.  
  
At the Tokyo airport.  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi-kun, I wish you luck when you leave for the United States for college, I know you will do as well as you did when you went to school here.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, Himura-san, I know I will do as well as I did before, ever since I was little, I always wanted to impress my parents.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin received a phone call from a very worried Takagi Tokio; she told Kenshin that Saitou's condition was worse than when he was brought in. Kenshin was on his way to go see Saitou that morning; he knew that he didn't want to lose his partner to this wound.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Tokio, I came as soon as I heard the news, I'm sorry if I couldn't be here sooner because the traffic was bad and I had to drop a friend of at the airport so he can catch his flight.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I know Ms. Takagi has told you of Saitou's present condition, I had him moved to the ICU to receive more intensive care, Officer Himura. I've decided to keep Saitou in a drug-induced coma to counter-act the infection; he does have a high fever that is continuing to climb higher. Kenshin: I have heard of this kind of infection from my friend, Shinomori Aoshi, he had some information on the infection. Saitou is lucky to be treated for such a serious infection.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I've told the nurses to keep the room dark because light would actually increase the infection; I'm a little more than a little a worried about the medicine. I'm going to come by and check on Saitou tomorrow morning, if the fever continues to rise, I'll use a different medicine to try to lower the high fever.  
  
Narrator: Dr. Moriyama was doing all he knew to save a life, especially Saitou's life, it made Tokio feel secure to have Kenshin around since her Hajime was in the hospital.  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Aoshi (thinking): I'm travel to a foreign country for college because my uncle wants me to see another country, Okita told me about a pretty girl that shows extreme kindness, she's 14 years old and that's at least 4 years older than Misao. I wish I could have stayed in Japan to go to college, I know I got accepted at Tokyo University, but why this now.  
  
Man: You know you shouldn't had left Japan for any reason, it bad enough already that a country has african-americans, but foreigners studying in American colleges is where I draw the line.  
  
Aoshi (with eyes closed): I don't get why you're coming after me for what I'm doing, I'm just going to go to college and go home to start my family all over again. It's a difficult concept you cannot understand and will not understand, may be I should put into words you can understand.  
  
Narrator: The plane landed to the gate to let the passengers off to retrieve their luggage, Aoshi was man that wasn't easily scared by anyone. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the door of the plane to get off; obviously Aoshi was very angry with this one man for making him feel very angry.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Nikki: Look, Luna, there he is, he's looking where we are, he kind of wonders what kind of country is the United States really is.  
  
Luna: Aoshi, we're over here and I want to get you home so you can rest relax, you really must be tired from your flight from Japan.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality and generosity, if you come to the Aoi-ya, I'll make sure you get the same hospitality and generosity.  
  
Nikki: This is great, Aoshi, I have a friend that wants to meet you, she's a bit shy.  
  
Narrator: Luna and the girls took Aoshi home to where he can rest and relax and situate himself, Aaron wanted to go through Aoshi's things to prove otherwise. Andie didn't let her older brother into Aoshi's room while he was in the bath; she laid out Aoshi's bed for him so he has a place to sleep for the time he spends in the United States.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, I want to see your beautiful amber eyes, you're the one I love and I want to be with you and I also want to be your wife.  
  
Saitou: What am I doing here? I don't belong here, yet, wait, I can see my great-great grandfather and namesake from here now.  
  
Narrator: Saitou saw the same kind of color of eyes looking toward him; it was his great-great grandfather and namesake, the Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Kumichou, Saitou Hajime.  
  
Saitou: Wake up! You aren't suppose to be here just yet, you have your life yet to live and I know you are stronger than this. You're reckless just I was when I was your age, I'm very proud to call you my great-great grandson, right now, you need to rest and relax and heal.  
  
Kenshin: Tokio-san, are you ready to go home now? I'm going to go finish up some files about the drug bust; I'm going to see Saitou tomorrow afternoon after work and I'll come by and pick you up then.  
  
Tokio: That's sounds fine, Himura-san, I'm going to the country to visit my sister for the weekend and I'm still so worried about your partner.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin and Tokio left to let Saitou rest because he was well on the road to recovering; the doctor wondered when the appropriate time to wake Saitou was. It was known that Saitou was recovering from the wound to his head and the infection that was in his system.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Nikki-san, why is your friend acting that way?  
  
Nikki: Oh, Andie has a heavy crush on you, give her time and she'll start to get to know you, she is just shy.  
  
Luna: Your room is prepared for you, Aoshi, if you just want to relax and read in private or rest to be ready for tomorrow, you can.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, I would like to have a bath though, ever since I was a child, my uncle would get me to relax by putting me in the bath.  
  
Luna (with a smile): I'll draw some bath water for you so you can be relaxed, Aoshi, you'll like the room that has been prepared for you.  
  
Narrator: The phone rang for Aoshi and it was Himura Kenshin asking if he had made it to his destination alright, Luna told Aoshi that his bath was ready for him.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: Ms. Takagi, your boyfriend's breathing has improved considerably overnight, I think he can come off the life-support very soon.  
  
Tokio: That's great news to hear, Dr. Moriyama; Officer Himura will be so pleased to hear that his partner is doing much better than anticipated.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I think about tomorrow will be the appropriate time to wake Saitou from the drug-induced coma he has been in since he has been here, I'm wondering if the treatment worked into treating the infection.  
  
Narrator: Tokio went to call Saitou's partner the good news about Saitou's breathing, Kenshin told Tokio that he would be there tomorrow to watch. Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: What are you doing in Aoshi's things? You know better than to go through belongings that don't belong to you, that you can't touch Aoshi's kodachi because you're not an okashira. Nikki really was right, Aoshi is the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira and been okashira since he was 15 years old. Aaron: Oh, really now? I never really believe Nikki and I don't think you should, I don't want you to be listening to Nikki.  
  
Aoshi: Your little sister is correct about Nikki, I am the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira and I have been okashira since I was 15 years old. My parent killed right in front of me when I was only 5 years old; I raised and trained by my uncle then.  
  
Nikki: I told you so and you never believed me, no one but the okashira is allowed to touch the jaded hilt kodachi and it doesn't look like the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira is you, Aaron, so set the kodachi on the floor gently.  
  
Aoshi (quietly): Those pictures in your hand stays in my room, Aaron-san, I appreciate you staying out of my personal belongings as long as I'm here. There are other things that I don't want revealed, as of right now, my room is off limits to you.  
  
Narrator: One of the pictures that Aoshi had with him was ripped in two, Aoshi felt like killing Andie's older brother and Andie didn't blame Aoshi one bit. She went to go get the tape dispenser to bind up the two halves of the picture; the picture was of Aoshi's older cousin, Hijikata Toshizo.  
  
Back at Tokyo hospital.  
  
Nurse Kojima: Saitou Hajime, it's time for you to open your eyes; your girlfriend is here to see your rich amber eyes, so wake up.  
  
Saitou (weakly): Tokio, it's good to look at your beautiful face, I'm missed looking into those beautiful eyes. I want to talk to Himura about what happened, I know I'm in trouble with Shishio-san.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: No, not today, Saitou-san, you're still fighting off an infection that could have killed you, Himura will be here tomorrow afternoon and you can talk to him then, right now, it's best if you rest for awhile.  
  
Tokio: It was good to see Hajime's eyes when he had waken up this morning, Himura-san, he wanted to talk to you and Dr. Moriyama said for Hajime to rest because he was still fighting the infection.  
  
Kenshin: That is good to hear that Saitou is awake, I was getting kind of worried about that, Tokio-san.  
  
Narrator: It made Kenshin glad to hear that his partner was doing better; it was what Shishio was going to do for Saitou to let him take two months off to recuperate. To be fair, he gave Himura Kenshin a two-month vacation to where he can rest and recharge; it was where Kenshin doesn't go nuts while he's at work.  
  
Back at Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Why are you showing me such kindness, Andie-san?  
  
Andie: I really don't know for sure, Nikki's guardian had told me once that I have such a gentle spirit for a girl. I follow this one rule that I know, "Do unto other as others do unto you."  
  
Aoshi: I don't think Nikki's guardian was kidding about that, serving kindness to me like that you're going to get kindness back. You're going to expect something in the mail from Japan; I told my uncle about you and what you've been doing to keep from killing your older brother. Nikki: It's about time I tie your older brother, Andie, he's ruining my practice with my guardian's sword. He just started to let me use the sword of the trust and hope, well, since I'm just about to the point of training for the Schools Sword Exhibition; my guardian says I'm ready.  
  
Andie: I received a letter from Kenshin today in the mail; he says he's going to be coming here this week for a two-month vacation starting this month, Nikki. I'm going to ask Luna if she has a room for Kenshin, this would be the first time I'll meet Himura Kenshin.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi told Andie how he had met Kenshin and they became very good friends, Kenshin had a dream of doing the most stressful thing, police work. Andie's older brother couldn't believe Aoshi that he knows Himura Kenshin, Luna had a room sat up for Kenshin when he comes.  
  
Back at Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime is going to be going home today to rest and recuperate; Dr. Moriyama said to have him to take it easy for a few days before going back to work.  
  
Kenshin: That's quite alright, Tokio-san, I'm going to the United States for a two-month vacation since Shishio had given Saitou two-month time to recuperate.  
  
Tokio: Saitou's mother will come to help me to take care of Hajime while you're on your vacation; he's going to be okay while you're visiting your penpal.  
  
Saitou: I'm ready to go home, Tokio, I'm wanting to go home and rest.  
  
Narrator: It made Tokio glad to see Saitou dressed and ready to go home, after getting home, Saitou fell asleep on the couch because he was so tired. Kenshin grabbed his luggage and gave Tokio some instructions on what to do for Saitou; he left with his girlfriend Kamiya Kaoru to the airport so he can catch his flight to the United States.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Girls, I told Luna that I would take you to the airport to pick up Himura Kenshin this afternoon to let him rest once he gets home, Luna had a room fixed for Himura Kenshin when he comes here for his vacation.  
  
Nikki: Oh, Andie, I think I'll let you sit up in the front seat with Aoshi, now; I don't want to have any arguments when leave for the airport to pick up Kenshin, besides, Aoshi likes you.  
  
Andie: Nikki, you know I'm shy and I don't know what to say to Aoshi, please, I don't want to sit up in the front seat now.  
  
Aoshi: Come on, girls, just load up in the car or we're late into picking up Himura Kenshin, I know I don't want you girls to missing Himura Kenshin.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi knew that Nikki was right about his feelings, he did like Andie and he didn't know how to tell Andie about his feelings. Aoshi wished he could just tell Andie that he likes her and may be even love her, Kenshin knows Aoshi's feelings and he may be even loved her for what it was worth.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Tokio, I'm going call Himura to make sure if Himura made it his destination in one piece, there was something I didn't tell him like I had wanted.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, I don't want you to have an argument with Himura, I'll make your favorite lunch of kake soba this afternoon. Later on after lunch, I want you to rest so you're not very tired.  
  
Saitou: Alright, Tokio, no arguments with Himura, sometimes I wish I hadn't been arguing with Himura all though my childhood like I did.  
  
Tokio: I know, you have told about how you and Himura came from two different family, you came from a prominently samurai family and that's what makes up who you are, Hajime.  
  
Narrator: Saitou grabbed the cordless phone and when the balcony to sit and talk to his partner, the great-great grandson of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin. Tokio start on the soba noodles that she had promised Saitou for lunch, which was just if he had no arguments with his partner like he normally would while at work.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Aoshi: Andie-san, come here, I have something for you to keep close to you; I know you have been very kind to me and I appreciate that.  
  
Andie: Thank you, Aoshi, I'll treasure this book for a long time, I was looking this peticular title, 'Tears of Rain'. How did you ever found it? 


	2. The book

Memories of a lifetime  
By: Andie Joy Smith  
  
Irasshai! I'm so very glad that you can come today; there is a disclaimer that I need to point out to you though. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, the people at Sony Entertainment Pictures and the respected Creator, Nobushiro Watsuki, own Rurouni Kenshin. This fanfic is a playfic and it is set in the AU, which is Alternative Universe. Aoshi is going to be please with me for welcoming you, well please, enjoy the show everyone. ^__^  
  
Narrator: Now, our story start's with Okita talking to his uncle, Toshiko, on the porch of his uncle's house, Okita Souji is a 19 year-old man with a dream of becoming a police officer like his older friend Saitou Hajime. Okita told his uncle that he met a friend online; he told his friend that he would come to visit for a while, well, until his school starts again.  
  
Okita: Uncle, I would like to talk to you about something, but this is serious. Yesterday evening two weeks ago, I met a girl online and I promised her that I would come and visit her before my school starts again, you know, I made my career choice already and I want to stay close to my older friend I've known since I was 3 years old.  
  
Toshiko: Tell how old this boy is, Souji, I know you know I don't approve of you staying up late on the Internet. But as for being a police officer, it's full of perils you should know about.  
  
Okita: Uncle, my friend, that I met online, is a girl and not a boy, she is 13 years old and she'll be turning 14 years old. You know I had promised her that I would visit her before I start school in a couple of weeks, I know she is counting on me fulfill my promise.  
  
Saisha: What is with Souji, father? He has been acting so strange lately, and yet, sometimes I don't get boys, they are so strange at times.  
  
Narrator: Okita went home to think, he wondered what he was right and he thought he didn't do the right thing by telling his uncle of what he wants to with his life.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else.  
  
Andie: Great! Summer vacation had just started and I just got busted, Daniel can't stay here now and he had to go back to Germany.  
  
Nikki: Daniel said that better things will come to you if you just be patient, wait, I know you had gotten an e-mail from Okita, so there's a start.  
  
Andie: Yeah, you're right, I also started a penpal program that's going to be a big help to get new good friends, I picked out Himura Kenshin and Saitou Hajime since no one was brave enough to pick them.  
  
Luna: Andie, I need the name of your friend that's coming to visit, it's just where I'll know whom to look for when he comes. I have a room all prepared for him, I know traveling will make him tired.  
  
Andie: Oh, of course, Luna, his name is Okita Souji; he likes to smile because that's just how he is by his nature.  
  
Narrator: Luna got the girls to help her to finish up with the room Okita would be staying for two weeks, Okita wanted to keep his promise to Andie.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Okita: Mother, you know what I want to do with my life; I want to stick close to Saitou Hajime. Midori: I know what you are talking about, Souji; you should remember that you're almost done with your schooling. If your father was alive, he wouldn't like the decision you, well, I think you should go to bed so you'll be ready for your fight tomorrow, I'll have Saitou drop you off at the airport.  
  
Okita: Yes, mother, I know I'm almost done with my schooling, as you said, if father was alive today and here right now, he wouldn't like the decision, but he would support me just the same.  
  
Narrator: Okita kissed his mother on the cheek and bade her good night, then he turned to go to his room so he could go to bed and get ready for his flight the next day.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: Nikki, are you ready to go get Okita from the airport? You haven't seen him since last summer or that's what I think, you would be glad to see him again.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I'm ready to go get Okita from the airport, I like seeing him again, even if for it's for two weeks. You would like Okita, he is very friendly and that's even with a dog.  
  
Luna: Come on, girls, it's time to load up into the car and we'll get Okita, he'll probably be tired from his flight from Japan.  
  
Andie: I'll make sure Okita is very much comfortable, despite what my bonehead brother says about him and I can't forget my parents and what they'll say.  
  
Narrator: Luna took the girls to the airport to pick up Okita and take him back to the house so he can rest and relax; Andie was trying her hardest to keep her older brother quiet, which quite impossible with her older brother.  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Okita (thinking): Wonderful! I'm actually traveling to visit a friend I met online a couple of weeks ago while I was visiting my uncle and little cousin, Seta Soujiro, it's funny to think back when I was little and my little cousin was born. It was confusing to see the fact that Sou-chan has the same name I had during my childhood, I wonder if my friend had a room prepared for me.  
  
Man: Hey, are you from Japan?  
  
Okita (smiling): Yes, I am from Japan, I'm just traveling to visit a friend and I'm getting tired of traveling 16 hours on an airplane.  
  
Man: Oh, which it's quite alright, young man, which I never really got what your name is, Lynn Greg is my name.  
  
Okita: Ah, that, my name is Okita Souji, I'm pleased to meet you, sir.  
  
Narrator: The plane landed at the correct gate to let the passengers off to let them to go to their respected places, Okita grabbed his backpack and other stuff to head to the gate to go retrieve the rest of his luggage.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Luna: Okita, we're over here, we'll go get your luggage and take you home so you can rest and relax and Andie is going to at least try to keep her older from annoying you while you're here.  
  
Okita (smiling): Thank you, which means a lot after traveling 16 hours from Japan, I would like to take a hot bath and sit and relax while I'm here. Andie: Well, that makes me one happy camper, I get have Okita stay for two weeks, now I have to figure out what to do with my older brother.  
  
Nikki: You know you have every right to be happy, oh, your older brother you shouldn't worry about that now because I already had it taken care of for you, you do too much.  
  
Narrator: The girls took Okita home after getting his luggage; he fell asleep in the bathtub after getting into the water. He really was tired after traveling a long time from his home in Japan; Luna woke Okita so he can actually lie down and rest a good long while.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Shishio-san, Himura and I saw some transactions near where I live, we were going to ask the people to stop and then we were shot at so we had to leave.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou had the feeling that it was drug interactions across the street; I was hoping we could get the surveillance team to check out the actions.  
  
Shishio: Not a bad idea, Himura-san, well, you two aren't the only ones that got shot at; our swat team got shot at two weeks ago. I'm transferring Hijikata Toshizo to the surveillance team to help Harada Sanosuke out, I heard that Hijikata is the older cousin to the Okashira Shinomori Aoshi and he had lost all contact with his little cousin.  
  
Narrator: A young man dressed all in solid black clothes with a silver chain that has the kanji for "oni" on it, he was just as tall as Saitou with long black hair. He clearly wasn't happy about being transferred out of the swat team for any reason; he also had to wear silver-framed sunglasses because he was blind in one eye.  
  
Hijikata: Shishio-san, did you want to see me when I got in?  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Okita: I really enjoyed my stay here, now it's time for me to go home so I can start school again. I felt a little more than a little uneasy about leaving my little cousin with my abusive uncle; I hate to leave you when I know my school will be starting in a few days.  
  
Andie: I'm sorry if my brother was a pain in the rear for you, I tried to keep my brother from ruining your stay, Okita. I'll help you pack and get you ready for your flight home; I'm going to miss you when you leave here.  
  
Nikki: Maybe one summer, we'll come do some fun things with you; my guardian said I bring a friend along next summer.  
  
Okita: That sounds wonderful, Nikki-san, my little cousin would like to meet your friend, I know Saitou's older friend, Hijikata Toshizo, would like to meet her too.  
  
Narrator: Andie helped Okita with the packing, which Okita greatly appreciated from his friend. Nikki even helped out by neatly folding Okita's clothes and placing them into the suitcase, Okita knew he didn't want to leave his friend either, but he knew he had to return to where he is from.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: I can't believe we're stuck on a drug bust, Himura-san, Shishio should know I hate during drug busts. I don't want to make my girlfriend to worry about me while I'm at work; I'm going to go on ahead with the drug bust without Shishio.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou-san, you go on ahead without Shishio with this drug bust, we're going to be in trouble.  
  
Kenshin: SAITOU-SAN!! Shishio, we have major problem here, Saitou went on ahead with the drug bust without you. He's been shot in the head and he's badly in need immediate medical attention, I'm going to call in for immediate back-up, sir.  
  
Shishio: What?! Never mind, I'll deal with that later, right now, my main concern is to get immediate medical attention for Saitou. Himura-san, I'm going to be there in a few minutes to assess the damages from Saitou's blunder, go on ahead and call for additional help for Saitou and hurry.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin had the look of someone who is worried about his partner, Saitou needed immediate medical attention or he'll die. Kenshin knew that Shishio hated having a wounded officer or a dead officer; he didn't want to tell Tokio that her boyfriend was killed.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Andie: I'm sorry that my brother was such a pest to you and please have a safe trip home; I'll see you again next summer.  
  
Okita (smiling): Yes, you're right, we'll see each other next summer, thank you for letting me have a wonderful summer. I know Shinomori Aoshi is going to be here next week for college, Andie-san, you'd like him, he's very quiet, very reserved, he actually keeps to himself.  
  
Nikki: Uh oh, I think someone has a crush on someone they haven't even met yet; I'm not going to mention anyone's name by any chance.  
  
Narrator: Okita picked up his backpack and other things and went to the gate where he was suppose to go to catch his flight back to Japan, he promised to e-mail Andie to tell her that he made it in one piece and home alright.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Shishio: Himura-san, are you going to go tell Ms. Takagi about the shooting?  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Takagi, Saitou had been shot in the head and is in the hospital, as of right now, I don't know the full extent of his injuries, I'm sorry.  
  
Tokio: I know Saitou is very strong; I'm going to go see Saitou tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin: I think that's a good idea to do, Ms. Takagi, you shouldn't need to worry about Saitou so much just as knowing that Saitou won't quit because he doesn't know the meaning to the word quit.  
  
Hiko: Kenshin, I didn't expect you home so early from work; you look like you just came out of a big horror film.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou, my partner, was shot in the head and is in the hospital, I don't want to lose my partner to this wound ever. (Tears silently fall)  
  
Hiko: Ah, Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know about that, if I weren't so conceited I wouldn't have snapped at you for being home so early.  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin, you have other friends that care about you so much, and that's especially Kaoru and your sister, Ayame.  
  
Hiko: Oh, Sano, it's not that easy with Kenshin, he and Saitou haven't liked each other since they were kids and that formed a special friendship between those two young men.  
  
Kenshin (wiping tear stained eyes): I'm going to go change shirts because this one shirt is covered in Saitou's blood; I'm going to go see Saitou at the hospital for awhile.  
  
Aoshi: Himura-san, I know you have the look of someone who is worried about someone or something, I want to know what's going on with you.  
  
Kenshin (changing shirts): You're right, Aoshi-kun, you're a good friend of mine and you have every right to know what's going on, I'll tell you what happened today during the big drug bust.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin proceeded to tell Aoshi what happened on the drug bust, Aoshi wasn't too surprised to hear that Saitou went on this drug bust without Shishio. Everyone knew of Saitou's reckless behavior from the time that he was little and to his adulthood, it's just like the Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Kumichou Saitou Hajime.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: I miss Okita already and I wonder if he got home alright, well, let's go and e-mail him and find out for ourselves.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I just wonder if he made it home alright, sometimes, I worry about my father traveling by plane, so let's e-mail Okita.  
  
Luna: Girls, I know there's something you need to ask me, so go on ahead and ask me.  
  
Nikki: Yes, Luna, we were wondering if you have an extra room for a good friend, he's a very good friend of Himura Kenshin and he's name is Shinomori Aoshi. He's going to be here for college from Japan, he's very quiet and reserved and he keeps to himself.  
  
Narrator: Luna left to find a spare room for Aoshi so he'll have a room to sleep in; she found a room all the way down the hall. It was secluded enough where Aoshi could sit and do his homework or read when he wants to relax.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I'm Dr. Hideki Moriyama, I can see you came to Saitou Hajime; he is going to be fine just as long as he rests. I'll permit you to see and talk with him for awhile, please stay as long as you want to or need to.  
  
Saitou (weakly): I thought you wouldn't be here, I know disobeying Shishio isn't really my forte, isn't it, Himura-san? I want you to remember that I don't like you, but I consider you as friend.  
  
Kenshin (tear filled eyes): I'll always remember that what you said tonight, Saitou-san, I know you're going to get better because you don't the meaning to the word quit.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: You don't need to worry here, Himura-san, he's sleeping from a different kind of medicine we began using two months ago.  
  
Narrator: But in the early morning, Saitou started to cough up blood until a thin rivulet came from the corner of his mouth, a nurse came in to investigate what was going on with Saitou. Dr. Moriyama was called to figure out what was making his patient sick, Saitou start to burn with a fever.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Luna: Andie, we're going to the airport to pick Shinomori Aoshi up, I know that you've wanted to go to the airport since Okita left to go home after his stay.  
  
Andie: Okay, that sounds fine with me, I'm really ready to go to the airport to pick up Shinomori Aoshi and get something to munch on.  
  
Nikki: Um... Andie, I saw your room and it looks your crush on Aoshi had gotten the best of you, you written his name everywhere in your room.  
  
Andie: Nikki, I know I have Aoshi's name written everywhere in my room, I'm so nervous about meeting Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Narrator: Luna took the girls to the airport to pick up Shinomori Aoshi; he was coming from Japan for college. Andie was going googly-eyed when she thought of Aoshi; it made her glad that she's a girl and not a guy.  
  
Back at a Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, you're burning up with a high fever, I'm getting worried about you, my dear.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: Ms. Takagi Tokio, your boyfriend had contracted pneumonia like infection, which is what is causing the high fever. I had to have Saitou moved to the ICU so he can get intensive care; I'm just a little more than a little concerned about the medicine I'm giving him.  
  
Tokio: I'm going to have to call Himura about what's happening with his partner, he told me to update him on Hajime's present condition.  
  
Narrator: Tokio went into the ICU room to be with Saitou because he needed her now more than ever before; it was going to be a long day as Dr. Moriyama tried to keep his patient from dying on him and making Tokio upset.  
  
At the Tokyo airport.  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi-kun, I wish you luck when you leave for the United States for college, I know you will do as well as you did when you went to school here.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, Himura-san, I know I will do as well as I did before, ever since I was little, I always wanted to impress my parents.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin received a phone call from a very worried Takagi Tokio; she told Kenshin that Saitou's condition was worse than when he was brought in. Kenshin was on his way to go see Saitou that morning; he knew that he didn't want to lose his partner to this wound.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Tokio, I came as soon as I heard the news, I'm sorry if I couldn't be here sooner because the traffic was bad and I had to drop a friend of at the airport so he can catch his flight.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I know Ms. Takagi has told you of Saitou's present condition, I had him moved to the ICU to receive more intensive care, Officer Himura. I've decided to keep Saitou in a drug-induced coma to counter-act the infection; he does have a high fever that is continuing to climb higher.  
  
Kenshin: I have heard of this kind of infection from my friend, Shinomori Aoshi, he had some information on the infection. Saitou is lucky to be treated for such a serious infection.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I've told the nurses to keep the room dark because light would actually increase the infection; I'm a little more than a little a worried about the medicine. I'm going to come by and check on Saitou tomorrow morning, if the fever continues to rise, I'll use a different medicine to try to lower the high fever.  
  
Narrator: Dr. Moriyama was doing all he knew to save a life, especially Saitou's life, it made Tokio feel secure to have Kenshin around since her Hajime was in the hospital.  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Aoshi (thinking): I'm travel to a foreign country for college because my uncle wants me to see another country, Okita told me about a pretty girl that shows extreme kindness, she's 14 years old and that's at least 4 years older than Misao. I wish I could have stayed in Japan to go to college, I know I got accepted at Tokyo University, but why this now.  
  
Man: You know you shouldn't had left Japan for any reason, it bad enough already that a country has african-americans, but foreigners studying in American colleges is where I draw the line.  
  
Aoshi (with eyes closed): I don't get why you're coming after me for what I'm doing, I'm just going to go to college and go home to start my family all over again. It's a difficult concept you cannot understand and will not understand, may be I should put into words you can understand.  
  
Narrator: The plane landed to the gate to let the passengers off to retrieve their luggage, Aoshi was man that wasn't easily scared by anyone. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the door of the plane to get off; obviously Aoshi was very angry with this one man for making him feel very angry.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Nikki: Look, Luna, there he is, he's looking where we are, he kind of wonders what kind of country is the United States really is.  
  
Luna: Aoshi, we're over here and I want to get you home so you can rest relax, you really must be tired from your flight from Japan.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality and generosity, if you come to the Aoi-ya, I'll make sure you get the same hospitality and generosity.  
  
Nikki: This is great, Aoshi, I have a friend that wants to meet you, she's a bit shy.  
  
Narrator: Luna and the girls took Aoshi home to where he can rest and relax and situate himself, Aaron wanted to go through Aoshi's things to prove otherwise. Andie didn't let her older brother into Aoshi's room while he was in the bath; she laid out Aoshi's bed for him so he has a place to sleep for the time he spends in the United States.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, I want to see your beautiful amber eyes, you're the one I love and I want to be with you and I also want to be your wife.  
  
Saitou: What am I doing here? I don't belong here, yet, wait, I can see my great-great grandfather and namesake from here now.  
  
Narrator: Saitou saw the same kind of color of eyes looking toward him; it was his great-great grandfather and namesake, the Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Kumichou, Saitou Hajime.  
  
Saitou: Wake up! You aren't suppose to be here just yet, you have your life yet to live and I know you are stronger than this. You're reckless just I was when I was your age, I'm very proud to call you my great-great grandson, right now, you need to rest and relax and heal.  
  
Kenshin: Tokio-san, are you ready to go home now? I'm going to go finish up some files about the drug bust; I'm going to see Saitou tomorrow afternoon after work and I'll come by and pick you up then.  
  
Tokio: That's sounds fine, Himura-san, I'm going to the country to visit my sister for the weekend and I'm still so worried about your partner.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin and Tokio left to let Saitou rest because he was well on the road to recovering; the doctor wondered when the appropriate time to wake Saitou was. It was known that Saitou was recovering from the wound to his head and the infection that was in his system.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Nikki-san, why is your friend acting that way?  
  
Nikki: Oh, Andie has a heavy crush on you, give her time and she'll start to get to know you, she is just shy.  
  
Luna: Your room is prepared for you, Aoshi, if you just want to relax and read in private or rest to be ready for tomorrow, you can.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, I would like to have a bath though, ever since I was a child, my uncle would get me to relax by putting me in the bath.  
  
Luna (with a smile): I'll draw some bath water for you so you can be relaxed, Aoshi, you'll like the room that has been prepared for you.  
  
Narrator: The phone rang for Aoshi and it was Himura Kenshin asking if he had made it to his destination alright, Luna told Aoshi that his bath was ready for him.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: Ms. Takagi, your boyfriend's breathing has improved considerably overnight, I think he can come off the life-support very soon.  
  
Tokio: That's great news to hear, Dr. Moriyama; Officer Himura will be so pleased to hear that his partner is doing much better than anticipated.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I think about tomorrow will be the appropriate time to wake Saitou from the drug-induced coma he has been in since he has been here, I'm wondering if the treatment worked into treating the infection.  
  
Narrator: Tokio went to call Saitou's partner the good news about Saitou's breathing, Kenshin told Tokio that he would be there tomorrow to watch. Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: What are you doing in Aoshi's things? You know better than to go through belongings that don't belong to you, that you can't touch Aoshi's kodachi because you're not an okashira. Nikki really was right, Aoshi is the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira and been okashira since he was 15 years old.  
  
Aaron: Oh, really now? I never really believe Nikki and I don't think you should, I don't want you to be listening to Nikki.  
  
Aoshi: Your little sister is correct about Nikki, I am the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira and I have been okashira since I was 15 years old. My parent killed right in front of me when I was only 5 years old; I raised and trained by my uncle then.  
  
Nikki: I told you so and you never believed me, no one but the okashira is allowed to touch the jaded hilt kodachi and it doesn't look like the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira is you, Aaron, so set the kodachi on the floor gently.  
  
Aoshi (quietly): Those pictures in your hand stays in my room, Aaron-san, I appreciate you staying out of my personal belongings as long as I'm here. There are other things that I don't want revealed, as of right now, my room is off limits to you.  
  
Narrator: One of the pictures that Aoshi had with him was ripped in two, Aoshi felt like killing Andie's older brother and Andie didn't blame Aoshi one bit. She went to go get the tape dispenser to bind up the two halves of the picture; the picture was of Aoshi's older cousin, Hijikata Toshizo.  
  
Back at Tokyo hospital.  
  
Nurse Kojima: Saitou Hajime, it's time for you to open your eyes; your girlfriend is here to see your rich amber eyes, so wake up.  
  
Saitou (weakly): Tokio, it's good to look at your beautiful face, I'm missed looking into those beautiful eyes. I want to talk to Himura about what happened, I know I'm in trouble with Shishio-san.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: No, not today, Saitou-san, you're still fighting off an infection that could have killed you, Himura will be here tomorrow afternoon and you can talk to him then, right now, it's best if you rest for awhile.  
  
Tokio: It was good to see Hajime's eyes when he had waken up this morning, Himura-san, he wanted to talk to you and Dr. Moriyama said for Hajime to rest because he was still fighting the infection.  
  
Kenshin: That is good to hear that Saitou is awake, I was getting kind of worried about that, Tokio-san.  
  
Narrator: It made Kenshin glad to hear that his partner was doing better; it was what Shishio was going to do for Saitou to let him take two months off to recuperate. To be fair, he gave Himura Kenshin a two-month vacation to where he can rest and recharge; it was where Kenshin doesn't go nuts while he's at work.  
  
Back at Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Why are you showing me such kindness, Andie-san?  
  
Andie: I really don't know for sure, Nikki's guardian had told me once that I have such a gentle spirit for a girl. I follow this one rule that I know, "Do unto other as others do unto you."  
  
Aoshi: I don't think Nikki's guardian was kidding about that, serving kindness to me like that you're going to get kindness back. You're going to expect something in the mail from Japan; I told my uncle about you and what you've been doing to keep from killing your older brother.  
  
Nikki: It's about time I tie your older brother, Andie, he's ruining my practice with my guardian's sword. He just started to let me use the sword of the trust and hope, well, since I'm just about to the point of training for the Schools Sword Exhibition; my guardian says I'm ready.  
  
Andie: I received a letter from Kenshin today in the mail; he says he's going to be coming here this week for a two-month vacation starting this month, Nikki. I'm going to ask Luna if she has a room for Kenshin, this would be the first time I'll meet Himura Kenshin.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi told Andie how he had met Kenshin and they became very good friends, Kenshin had a dream of doing the most stressful thing, police work. Andie's older brother couldn't believe Aoshi that he knows Himura Kenshin, Luna had a room sat up for Kenshin when he comes.  
  
Back at Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime is going to be going home today to rest and recuperate; Dr. Moriyama said to have him to take it easy for a few days before going back to work.  
  
Kenshin: That's quite alright, Tokio-san, I'm going to the United States for a two-month vacation since Shishio had given Saitou two-month time to recuperate.  
  
Tokio: Saitou's mother will come to help me to take care of Hajime while you're on your vacation; he's going to be okay while you're visiting your penpal.  
  
Saitou: I'm ready to go home, Tokio, I'm wanting to go home and rest.  
  
Narrator: It made Tokio glad to see Saitou dressed and ready to go home, after getting home, Saitou fell asleep on the couch because he was so tired. Kenshin grabbed his luggage and gave Tokio some instructions on what to do for Saitou; he left with his girlfriend Kamiya Kaoru to the airport so he can catch his flight to the United States.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Girls, I told Luna that I would take you to the airport to pick up Himura Kenshin this afternoon to let him rest once he gets home, Luna had a room fixed for Himura Kenshin when he comes here for his vacation.  
  
Nikki: Oh, Andie, I think I'll let you sit up in the front seat with Aoshi, now; I don't want to have any arguments when leave for the airport to pick up Kenshin, besides, Aoshi likes you.  
  
Andie: Nikki, you know I'm shy and I don't know what to say to Aoshi, please, I don't want to sit up in the front seat now.  
  
Aoshi: Come on, girls, just load up in the car or we're late into picking up Himura Kenshin, I know I don't want you girls to missing Himura Kenshin.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi knew that Nikki was right about his feelings, he did like Andie and he didn't know how to tell Andie about his feelings. Aoshi wished he could just tell Andie that he likes her and may be even love her, Kenshin knows Aoshi's feelings and he may be even loved her for what it was worth.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Tokio, I'm going call Himura to make sure if Himura made it his destination in one piece, there was something I didn't tell him like I had wanted.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, I don't want you to have an argument with Himura, I'll make your favorite lunch of kake soba this afternoon. Later on after lunch, I want you to rest so you're not very tired.  
  
Saitou: Alright, Tokio, no arguments with Himura, sometimes I wish I hadn't been arguing with Himura all though my childhood like I did.  
  
Tokio: I know, you have told about how you and Himura came from two different family, you came from a prominently samurai family and that's what makes up who you are, Hajime.  
  
Narrator: Saitou grabbed the cordless phone and when the balcony to sit and talk to his partner, the great-great grandson of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin. Tokio start on the soba noodles that she had promised Saitou for lunch, which was just if he had no arguments with his partner like he normally would while at work.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Aoshi: Andie-san, come here, I have something for you to keep close to you; I know you have been very kind to me and I appreciate that.  
  
Andie: Thank you, Aoshi, I'll treasure this book for a long time, I was looking this particular title, 'Tears of Rain'. How did you ever found it?  
  
Aoshi: My uncle took me to a specialty store in Kyoto that has all sorts of books written in all different languages, I asked the owner about that particular book and he was the only one that had the English version of 'Tears of Rain'.  
  
Nikki: You guys, Kenshin's plane just landed and he's coming off the plane, Kenshin is probably going to be tired when he gets off.  
  
Narrator: Himura Kenshin noticed where Aoshi and the girls where, Aoshi was glad to see Kenshin again because he wanted to have someone to talk to about strange feeling. It was good thing that Andie got to meet at least one of her pen pals, Himura Kenshin; Andie's brother didn't know what to think of Kenshin after they got home.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Tokio, it's been two months since that shooting, besides, I promised Himura that I would pick him up from the airport with Hijikata Toshizo and Harada Sanosuke. I don't want to make you worry when I go back to work tomorrow, I really don't want to see Himura and that I have no other choice.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, the doctor said you were fit to go back work; I want you to be more careful, it that I don't want to lose you at work.  
  
Hijikata: Saitou-kun, are you ready to go to pick up Himura from the airport? Sano is waiting for us in the car; I don't want to miss Himura's flight.  
  
Harada: Hey, Saitou-kun, you look better now than you did two months ago, I think you should take the front seat because I'm not feeling very well. 


	3. The feeling

Memories of a lifetime  
By: Andie Joy Smith  
  
Irasshai! I'm so very glad that you can come today; there is a disclaimer that I need to point out to you though. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, the people at Sony Entertainment Pictures and the respected Creator, Nobushiro Watsuki, own Rurouni Kenshin. This fanfic is a playfic and it is set in the AU, which is Alternative Universe. Aoshi is going to be please with me for welcoming you, well please, enjoy the show everyone. ^__^  
  
Narrator: Now, our story start's with Okita talking to his uncle, Toshiko, on the porch of his uncle's house, Okita Souji is a 19 year-old man with a dream of becoming a police officer like his older friend Saitou Hajime. Okita told his uncle that he met a friend online; he told his friend that he would come to visit for a while, well, until his school starts again.  
  
Okita: Uncle, I would like to talk to you about something, but this is serious. Yesterday evening two weeks ago, I met a girl online and I promised her that I would come and visit her before my school starts again, you know, I made my career choice already and I want to stay close to my older friend I've known since I was 3 years old.  
  
Toshiko: Tell how old this boy is, Souji, I know you know I don't approve of you staying up late on the Internet. But as for being a police officer, it's full of perils you should know about.  
  
Okita: Uncle, my friend, that I met online, is a girl and not a boy, she is 13 years old and she'll be turning 14 years old. You know I had promised her that I would visit her before I start school in a couple of weeks, I know she is counting on me fulfill my promise.  
  
Saisha: What is with Souji, father? He has been acting so strange lately, and yet, sometimes I don't get boys, they are so strange at times.  
  
Narrator: Okita went home to think, he wondered what he was right and he thought he didn't do the right thing by telling his uncle of what he wants to with his life.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else.  
  
Andie: Great! Summer vacation had just started and I just got busted, Daniel can't stay here now and he had to go back to Germany.  
  
Nikki: Daniel said that better things will come to you if you just be patient, wait, I know you had gotten an e-mail from Okita, so there's a start.  
  
Andie: Yeah, you're right, I also started a penpal program that's going to be a big help to get new good friends, I picked out Himura Kenshin and Saitou Hajime since no one was brave enough to pick them.  
  
Luna: Andie, I need the name of your friend that's coming to visit, it's just where I'll know whom to look for when he comes. I have a room all prepared for him, I know traveling will make him tired.  
  
Andie: Oh, of course, Luna, his name is Okita Souji; he likes to smile because that's just how he is by his nature.  
  
Narrator: Luna got the girls to help her to finish up with the room Okita would be staying for two weeks, Okita wanted to keep his promise to Andie.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Okita: Mother, you know what I want to do with my life; I want to stick close to Saitou Hajime. Midori: I know what you are talking about, Souji; you should remember that you're almost done with your schooling. If your father was alive, he wouldn't like the decision you, well, I think you should go to bed so you'll be ready for your fight tomorrow, I'll have Saitou drop you off at the airport.  
  
Okita: Yes, mother, I know I'm almost done with my schooling, as you said, if father was alive today and here right now, he wouldn't like the decision, but he would support me just the same.  
  
Narrator: Okita kissed his mother on the cheek and bade her good night, then he turned to go to his room so he could go to bed and get ready for his flight the next day.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: Nikki, are you ready to go get Okita from the airport? You haven't seen him since last summer or that's what I think, you would be glad to see him again.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I'm ready to go get Okita from the airport, I like seeing him again, even if for it's for two weeks. You would like Okita, he is very friendly and that's even with a dog.  
  
Luna: Come on, girls, it's time to load up into the car and we'll get Okita, he'll probably be tired from his flight from Japan.  
  
Andie: I'll make sure Okita is very much comfortable, despite what my bonehead brother says about him and I can't forget my parents and what they'll say.  
  
Narrator: Luna took the girls to the airport to pick up Okita and take him back to the house so he can rest and relax; Andie was trying her hardest to keep her older brother quiet, which quite impossible with her older brother.  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Okita (thinking): Wonderful! I'm actually traveling to visit a friend I met online a couple of weeks ago while I was visiting my uncle and little cousin, Seta Soujiro, it's funny to think back when I was little and my little cousin was born. It was confusing to see the fact that Sou-chan has the same name I had during my childhood, I wonder if my friend had a room prepared for me.  
  
Man: Hey, are you from Japan?  
  
Okita (smiling): Yes, I am from Japan, I'm just traveling to visit a friend and I'm getting tired of traveling 16 hours on an airplane.  
  
Man: Oh, which it's quite alright, young man, which I never really got what your name is, Lynn Greg is my name.  
  
Okita: Ah, that, my name is Okita Souji, I'm pleased to meet you, sir.  
  
Narrator: The plane landed at the correct gate to let the passengers off to let them to go to their respected places, Okita grabbed his backpack and other stuff to head to the gate to go retrieve the rest of his luggage.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Luna: Okita, we're over here, we'll go get your luggage and take you home so you can rest and relax and Andie is going to at least try to keep her older from annoying you while you're here.  
  
Okita (smiling): Thank you, which means a lot after traveling 16 hours from Japan, I would like to take a hot bath and sit and relax while I'm here. Andie: Well, that makes me one happy camper, I get have Okita stay for two weeks, now I have to figure out what to do with my older brother.  
  
Nikki: You know you have every right to be happy, oh, your older brother you shouldn't worry about that now because I already had it taken care of for you, you do too much.  
  
Narrator: The girls took Okita home after getting his luggage; he fell asleep in the bathtub after getting into the water. He really was tired after traveling a long time from his home in Japan; Luna woke Okita so he can actually lie down and rest a good long while.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Shishio-san, Himura and I saw some transactions near where I live, we were going to ask the people to stop and then we were shot at so we had to leave.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou had the feeling that it was drug interactions across the street; I was hoping we could get the surveillance team to check out the actions.  
  
Shishio: Not a bad idea, Himura-san, well, you two aren't the only ones that got shot at; our swat team got shot at two weeks ago. I'm transferring Hijikata Toshizo to the surveillance team to help Harada Sanosuke out, I heard that Hijikata is the older cousin to the Okashira Shinomori Aoshi and he had lost all contact with his little cousin.  
  
Narrator: A young man dressed all in solid black clothes with a silver chain that has the kanji for "oni" on it, he was just as tall as Saitou with long black hair. He clearly wasn't happy about being transferred out of the swat team for any reason; he also had to wear silver-framed sunglasses because he was blind in one eye.  
  
Hijikata: Shishio-san, did you want to see me when I got in?  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Okita: I really enjoyed my stay here, now it's time for me to go home so I can start school again. I felt a little more than a little uneasy about leaving my little cousin with my abusive uncle; I hate to leave you when I know my school will be starting in a few days.  
  
Andie: I'm sorry if my brother was a pain in the rear for you, I tried to keep my brother from ruining your stay, Okita. I'll help you pack and get you ready for your flight home; I'm going to miss you when you leave here.  
  
Nikki: Maybe one summer, we'll come do some fun things with you; my guardian said I bring a friend along next summer.  
  
Okita: That sounds wonderful, Nikki-san, my little cousin would like to meet your friend, I know Saitou's older friend, Hijikata Toshizo, would like to meet her too.  
  
Narrator: Andie helped Okita with the packing, which Okita greatly appreciated from his friend. Nikki even helped out by neatly folding Okita's clothes and placing them into the suitcase, Okita knew he didn't want to leave his friend either, but he knew he had to return to where he is from.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: I can't believe we're stuck on a drug bust, Himura-san, Shishio should know I hate during drug busts. I don't want to make my girlfriend to worry about me while I'm at work; I'm going to go on ahead with the drug bust without Shishio.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou-san, you go on ahead without Shishio with this drug bust, we're going to be in trouble.  
  
Kenshin: SAITOU-SAN!! Shishio, we have major problem here, Saitou went on ahead with the drug bust without you. He's been shot in the head and he's badly in need immediate medical attention, I'm going to call in for immediate back-up, sir.  
  
Shishio: What?! Never mind, I'll deal with that later, right now, my main concern is to get immediate medical attention for Saitou. Himura-san, I'm going to be there in a few minutes to assess the damages from Saitou's blunder, go on ahead and call for additional help for Saitou and hurry.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin had the look of someone who is worried about his partner, Saitou needed immediate medical attention or he'll die. Kenshin knew that Shishio hated having a wounded officer or a dead officer; he didn't want to tell Tokio that her boyfriend was killed.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Andie: I'm sorry that my brother was such a pest to you and please have a safe trip home; I'll see you again next summer.  
  
Okita (smiling): Yes, you're right, we'll see each other next summer, thank you for letting me have a wonderful summer. I know Shinomori Aoshi is going to be here next week for college, Andie-san, you'd like him, he's very quiet, very reserved, he actually keeps to himself.  
  
Nikki: Uh oh, I think someone has a crush on someone they haven't even met yet; I'm not going to mention anyone's name by any chance.  
  
Narrator: Okita picked up his backpack and other things and went to the gate where he was suppose to go to catch his flight back to Japan, he promised to e-mail Andie to tell her that he made it in one piece and home alright.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Shishio: Himura-san, are you going to go tell Ms. Takagi about the shooting?  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Takagi, Saitou had been shot in the head and is in the hospital, as of right now, I don't know the full extent of his injuries, I'm sorry.  
  
Tokio: I know Saitou is very strong; I'm going to go see Saitou tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin: I think that's a good idea to do, Ms. Takagi, you shouldn't need to worry about Saitou so much just as knowing that Saitou won't quit because he doesn't know the meaning to the word quit.  
  
Hiko: Kenshin, I didn't expect you home so early from work; you look like you just came out of a big horror film.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou, my partner, was shot in the head and is in the hospital, I don't want to lose my partner to this wound ever. (Tears silently fall)  
  
Hiko: Ah, Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know about that, if I weren't so conceited I wouldn't have snapped at you for being home so early.  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin, you have other friends that care about you so much, and that's especially Kaoru and your sister, Ayame.  
  
Hiko: Oh, Sano, it's not that easy with Kenshin, he and Saitou haven't liked each other since they were kids and that formed a special friendship between those two young men.  
  
Kenshin (wiping tear stained eyes): I'm going to go change shirts because this one shirt is covered in Saitou's blood; I'm going to go see Saitou at the hospital for awhile.  
  
Aoshi: Himura-san, I know you have the look of someone who is worried about someone or something, I want to know what's going on with you.  
  
Kenshin (changing shirts): You're right, Aoshi-kun, you're a good friend of mine and you have every right to know what's going on, I'll tell you what happened today during the big drug bust.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin proceeded to tell Aoshi what happened on the drug bust, Aoshi wasn't too surprised to hear that Saitou went on this drug bust without Shishio. Everyone knew of Saitou's reckless behavior from the time that he was little and to his adulthood, it's just like the Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Kumichou Saitou Hajime.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: I miss Okita already and I wonder if he got home alright, well, let's go and e-mail him and find out for ourselves.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I just wonder if he made it home alright, sometimes, I worry about my father traveling by plane, so let's e-mail Okita.  
  
Luna: Girls, I know there's something you need to ask me, so go on ahead and ask me.  
  
Nikki: Yes, Luna, we were wondering if you have an extra room for a good friend, he's a very good friend of Himura Kenshin and he's name is Shinomori Aoshi. He's going to be here for college from Japan, he's very quiet and reserved and he keeps to himself.  
  
Narrator: Luna left to find a spare room for Aoshi so he'll have a room to sleep in; she found a room all the way down the hall. It was secluded enough where Aoshi could sit and do his homework or read when he wants to relax.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I'm Dr. Hideki Moriyama, I can see you came to Saitou Hajime; he is going to be fine just as long as he rests. I'll permit you to see and talk with him for awhile, please stay as long as you want to or need to.  
  
Saitou (weakly): I thought you wouldn't be here, I know disobeying Shishio isn't really my forte, isn't it, Himura-san? I want you to remember that I don't like you, but I consider you as friend.  
  
Kenshin (tear filled eyes): I'll always remember that what you said tonight, Saitou-san, I know you're going to get better because you don't the meaning to the word quit.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: You don't need to worry here, Himura-san, he's sleeping from a different kind of medicine we began using two months ago.  
  
Narrator: But in the early morning, Saitou started to cough up blood until a thin rivulet came from the corner of his mouth, a nurse came in to investigate what was going on with Saitou. Dr. Moriyama was called to figure out what was making his patient sick, Saitou start to burn with a fever.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Luna: Andie, we're going to the airport to pick Shinomori Aoshi up, I know that you've wanted to go to the airport since Okita left to go home after his stay.  
  
Andie: Okay, that sounds fine with me, I'm really ready to go to the airport to pick up Shinomori Aoshi and get something to munch on.  
  
Nikki: Um... Andie, I saw your room and it looks your crush on Aoshi had gotten the best of you, you written his name everywhere in your room.  
  
Andie: Nikki, I know I have Aoshi's name written everywhere in my room, I'm so nervous about meeting Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Narrator: Luna took the girls to the airport to pick up Shinomori Aoshi; he was coming from Japan for college. Andie was going googly-eyed when she thought of Aoshi; it made her glad that she's a girl and not a guy.  
  
Back at a Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, you're burning up with a high fever, I'm getting worried about you, my dear.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: Ms. Takagi Tokio, your boyfriend had contracted pneumonia like infection, which is what is causing the high fever. I had to have Saitou moved to the ICU so he can get intensive care; I'm just a little more than a little concerned about the medicine I'm giving him.  
  
Tokio: I'm going to have to call Himura about what's happening with his partner, he told me to update him on Hajime's present condition.  
  
Narrator: Tokio went into the ICU room to be with Saitou because he needed her now more than ever before; it was going to be a long day as Dr. Moriyama tried to keep his patient from dying on him and making Tokio upset.  
  
At the Tokyo airport.  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi-kun, I wish you luck when you leave for the United States for college, I know you will do as well as you did when you went to school here.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, Himura-san, I know I will do as well as I did before, ever since I was little, I always wanted to impress my parents.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin received a phone call from a very worried Takagi Tokio; she told Kenshin that Saitou's condition was worse than when he was brought in. Kenshin was on his way to go see Saitou that morning; he knew that he didn't want to lose his partner to this wound.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Tokio, I came as soon as I heard the news, I'm sorry if I couldn't be here sooner because the traffic was bad and I had to drop a friend of at the airport so he can catch his flight.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I know Ms. Takagi has told you of Saitou's present condition, I had him moved to the ICU to receive more intensive care, Officer Himura. I've decided to keep Saitou in a drug-induced coma to counter-act the infection; he does have a high fever that is continuing to climb higher.  
  
Kenshin: I have heard of this kind of infection from my friend, Shinomori Aoshi, he had some information on the infection. Saitou is lucky to be treated for such a serious infection.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I've told the nurses to keep the room dark because light would actually increase the infection; I'm a little more than a little a worried about the medicine. I'm going to come by and check on Saitou tomorrow morning, if the fever continues to rise, I'll use a different medicine to try to lower the high fever.  
  
Narrator: Dr. Moriyama was doing all he knew to save a life, especially Saitou's life, it made Tokio feel secure to have Kenshin around since her Hajime was in the hospital.  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Aoshi (thinking): I'm travel to a foreign country for college because my uncle wants me to see another country, Okita told me about a pretty girl that shows extreme kindness, she's 14 years old and that's at least 4 years older than Misao. I wish I could have stayed in Japan to go to college, I know I got accepted at Tokyo University, but why this now.  
  
Man: You know you shouldn't had left Japan for any reason, it bad enough already that a country has african-americans, but foreigners studying in American colleges is where I draw the line.  
  
Aoshi (with eyes closed): I don't get why you're coming after me for what I'm doing, I'm just going to go to college and go home to start my family all over again. It's a difficult concept you cannot understand and will not understand, may be I should put into words you can understand.  
  
Narrator: The plane landed to the gate to let the passengers off to retrieve their luggage, Aoshi was man that wasn't easily scared by anyone. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the door of the plane to get off; obviously Aoshi was very angry with this one man for making him feel very angry.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Nikki: Look, Luna, there he is, he's looking where we are, he kind of wonders what kind of country is the United States really is.  
  
Luna: Aoshi, we're over here and I want to get you home so you can rest relax, you really must be tired from your flight from Japan.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality and generosity, if you come to the Aoi-ya, I'll make sure you get the same hospitality and generosity.  
  
Nikki: This is great, Aoshi, I have a friend that wants to meet you, she's a bit shy.  
  
Narrator: Luna and the girls took Aoshi home to where he can rest and relax and situate himself, Aaron wanted to go through Aoshi's things to prove otherwise. Andie didn't let her older brother into Aoshi's room while he was in the bath; she laid out Aoshi's bed for him so he has a place to sleep for the time he spends in the United States.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, I want to see your beautiful amber eyes, you're the one I love and I want to be with you and I also want to be your wife.  
  
Saitou: What am I doing here? I don't belong here, yet, wait, I can see my great-great grandfather and namesake from here now.  
  
Narrator: Saitou saw the same kind of color of eyes looking toward him; it was his great-great grandfather and namesake, the Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Kumichou, Saitou Hajime.  
  
Saitou: Wake up! You aren't suppose to be here just yet, you have your life yet to live and I know you are stronger than this. You're reckless just I was when I was your age, I'm very proud to call you my great-great grandson, right now, you need to rest and relax and heal.  
  
Kenshin: Tokio-san, are you ready to go home now? I'm going to go finish up some files about the drug bust; I'm going to see Saitou tomorrow afternoon after work and I'll come by and pick you up then.  
  
Tokio: That's sounds fine, Himura-san, I'm going to the country to visit my sister for the weekend and I'm still so worried about your partner.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin and Tokio left to let Saitou rest because he was well on the road to recovering; the doctor wondered when the appropriate time to wake Saitou was. It was known that Saitou was recovering from the wound to his head and the infection that was in his system.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Nikki-san, why is your friend acting that way?  
  
Nikki: Oh, Andie has a heavy crush on you, give her time and she'll start to get to know you, she is just shy.  
  
Luna: Your room is prepared for you, Aoshi, if you just want to relax and read in private or rest to be ready for tomorrow, you can.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, I would like to have a bath though, ever since I was a child, my uncle would get me to relax by putting me in the bath.  
  
Luna (with a smile): I'll draw some bath water for you so you can be relaxed, Aoshi, you'll like the room that has been prepared for you.  
  
Narrator: The phone rang for Aoshi and it was Himura Kenshin asking if he had made it to his destination alright, Luna told Aoshi that his bath was ready for him.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: Ms. Takagi, your boyfriend's breathing has improved considerably overnight, I think he can come off the life-support very soon.  
  
Tokio: That's great news to hear, Dr. Moriyama; Officer Himura will be so pleased to hear that his partner is doing much better than anticipated.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I think about tomorrow will be the appropriate time to wake Saitou from the drug-induced coma he has been in since he has been here, I'm wondering if the treatment worked into treating the infection.  
  
Narrator: Tokio went to call Saitou's partner the good news about Saitou's breathing, Kenshin told Tokio that he would be there tomorrow to watch. Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: What are you doing in Aoshi's things? You know better than to go through belongings that don't belong to you, that you can't touch Aoshi's kodachi because you're not an okashira. Nikki really was right, Aoshi is the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira and been okashira since he was 15 years old.  
  
Aaron: Oh, really now? I never really believe Nikki and I don't think you should, I don't want you to be listening to Nikki.  
  
Aoshi: Your little sister is correct about Nikki, I am the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira and I have been okashira since I was 15 years old. My parent killed right in front of me when I was only 5 years old; I raised and trained by my uncle then.  
  
Nikki: I told you so and you never believed me, no one but the okashira is allowed to touch the jaded hilt kodachi and it doesn't look like the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira is you, Aaron, so set the kodachi on the floor gently.  
  
Aoshi (quietly): Those pictures in your hand stays in my room, Aaron-san, I appreciate you staying out of my personal belongings as long as I'm here. There are other things that I don't want revealed, as of right now, my room is off limits to you.  
  
Narrator: One of the pictures that Aoshi had with him was ripped in two, Aoshi felt like killing Andie's older brother and Andie didn't blame Aoshi one bit. She went to go get the tape dispenser to bind up the two halves of the picture; the picture was of Aoshi's older cousin, Hijikata Toshizo.  
  
Back at Tokyo hospital.  
  
Nurse Kojima: Saitou Hajime, it's time for you to open your eyes; your girlfriend is here to see your rich amber eyes, so wake up.  
  
Saitou (weakly): Tokio, it's good to look at your beautiful face, I'm missed looking into those beautiful eyes. I want to talk to Himura about what happened, I know I'm in trouble with Shishio-san.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: No, not today, Saitou-san, you're still fighting off an infection that could have killed you, Himura will be here tomorrow afternoon and you can talk to him then, right now, it's best if you rest for awhile.  
  
Tokio: It was good to see Hajime's eyes when he had waken up this morning, Himura-san, he wanted to talk to you and Dr. Moriyama said for Hajime to rest because he was still fighting the infection.  
  
Kenshin: That is good to hear that Saitou is awake, I was getting kind of worried about that, Tokio-san.  
  
Narrator: It made Kenshin glad to hear that his partner was doing better; it was what Shishio was going to do for Saitou to let him take two months off to recuperate. To be fair, he gave Himura Kenshin a two-month vacation to where he can rest and recharge; it was where Kenshin doesn't go nuts while he's at work.  
  
Back at Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Why are you showing me such kindness, Andie-san?  
  
Andie: I really don't know for sure, Nikki's guardian had told me once that I have such a gentle spirit for a girl. I follow this one rule that I know, "Do unto other as others do unto you."  
  
Aoshi: I don't think Nikki's guardian was kidding about that, serving kindness to me like that you're going to get kindness back. You're going to expect something in the mail from Japan; I told my uncle about you and what you've been doing to keep from killing your older brother.  
  
Nikki: It's about time I tie your older brother, Andie, he's ruining my practice with my guardian's sword. He just started to let me use the sword of the trust and hope, well, since I'm just about to the point of training for the Schools Sword Exhibition; my guardian says I'm ready.  
  
Andie: I received a letter from Kenshin today in the mail; he says he's going to be coming here this week for a two-month vacation starting this month, Nikki. I'm going to ask Luna if she has a room for Kenshin, this would be the first time I'll meet Himura Kenshin.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi told Andie how he had met Kenshin and they became very good friends, Kenshin had a dream of doing the most stressful thing, police work. Andie's older brother couldn't believe Aoshi that he knows Himura Kenshin, Luna had a room sat up for Kenshin when he comes.  
  
Back at Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime is going to be going home today to rest and recuperate; Dr. Moriyama said to have him to take it easy for a few days before going back to work.  
  
Kenshin: That's quite alright, Tokio-san, I'm going to the United States for a two-month vacation since Shishio had given Saitou two-month time to recuperate.  
  
Tokio: Saitou's mother will come to help me to take care of Hajime while you're on your vacation; he's going to be okay while you're visiting your penpal.  
  
Saitou: I'm ready to go home, Tokio, I'm wanting to go home and rest.  
  
Narrator: It made Tokio glad to see Saitou dressed and ready to go home, after getting home, Saitou fell asleep on the couch because he was so tired. Kenshin grabbed his luggage and gave Tokio some instructions on what to do for Saitou; he left with his girlfriend Kamiya Kaoru to the airport so he can catch his flight to the United States.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Girls, I told Luna that I would take you to the airport to pick up Himura Kenshin this afternoon to let him rest once he gets home, Luna had a room fixed for Himura Kenshin when he comes here for his vacation.  
  
Nikki: Oh, Andie, I think I'll let you sit up in the front seat with Aoshi, now; I don't want to have any arguments when leave for the airport to pick up Kenshin, besides, Aoshi likes you.  
  
Andie: Nikki, you know I'm shy and I don't know what to say to Aoshi, please, I don't want to sit up in the front seat now.  
  
Aoshi: Come on, girls, just load up in the car or we're late into picking up Himura Kenshin, I know I don't want you girls to missing Himura Kenshin.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi knew that Nikki was right about his feelings, he did like Andie and he didn't know how to tell Andie about his feelings. Aoshi wished he could just tell Andie that he likes her and may be even love her, Kenshin knows Aoshi's feelings and he may be even loved her for what it was worth.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Tokio, I'm going call Himura to make sure if Himura made it his destination in one piece, there was something I didn't tell him like I had wanted.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, I don't want you to have an argument with Himura, I'll make your favorite lunch of kake soba this afternoon. Later on after lunch, I want you to rest so you're not very tired.  
  
Saitou: Alright, Tokio, no arguments with Himura, sometimes I wish I hadn't been arguing with Himura all though my childhood like I did.  
  
Tokio: I know, you have told about how you and Himura came from two different family, you came from a prominently samurai family and that's what makes up who you are, Hajime.  
  
Narrator: Saitou grabbed the cordless phone and when the balcony to sit and talk to his partner, the great-great grandson of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin. Tokio start on the soba noodles that she had promised Saitou for lunch, which was just if he had no arguments with his partner like he normally would while at work.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Aoshi: Andie-san, come here, I have something for you to keep close to you; I know you have been very kind to me and I appreciate that.  
  
Andie: Thank you, Aoshi, I'll treasure this book for a long time, I was looking this particular title, 'Tears of Rain'. How did you ever found it?  
  
Aoshi: My uncle took me to a specialty store in Kyoto that has all sorts of books written in all different languages, I asked the owner about that particular book and he was the only one that had the English version of 'Tears of Rain'.  
  
Nikki: You guys, Kenshin's plane just landed and he's coming off the plane, Kenshin is probably going to be tired when he gets off.  
  
Narrator: Himura Kenshin noticed where Aoshi and the girls where, Aoshi was glad to see Kenshin again because he wanted to have someone to talk to about strange feeling. It was good thing that Andie got to meet at least one of her pen pals, Himura Kenshin; Andie's brother didn't know what to think of Kenshin after they got home.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Tokio, it's been two months since that shooting, besides, I promised Himura that I would pick him up from the airport with Hijikata Toshizo and Harada Sanosuke. I don't want to make you worry when I go back to work tomorrow, I really don't want to see Himura and that I have no other choice.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, the doctor said you were fit to go back work; I want you to be more careful, it that I don't want to lose you at work.  
  
Hijikata: Saitou-kun, are you ready to go to pick up Himura from the airport? Sano is waiting for us in the car; I don't want to miss Himura's flight.  
  
Harada: Hey, Saitou-kun, you look better now than you did two months ago, I think you should take the front seat because I'm not feeling very well.  
  
Saitou: Sano-kun, did you eat anything you shouldn't have eaten? You're right, I think I'll take the front seat and you take the back seat, you look really awful.  
  
Hijikata: Sano-kun, you throw up in the back seat in my car, you clean the mess in my car. On the airplane.  
  
Kenshin (thinking): I go back to work tomorrow with Saitou, I wonder if people would glad that he's back to work after a two-month time to recuperate. I'm not looking forward to seeing my partner; I'm looking forward to seeing Harada Sanosuke and Hijikata Toshizo.  
  
Flight Attendant: Ladies and gentlemen, we are now descending to land at the airport below, please put all tray tables in there full upright and lock position and buckle your seat belt.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin was never so glad to be home, to his surprise, Saitou was there at the airport talk to Hijikata and Harada. He actually looked better than he did two months ago, that was a vast improvement over than what was done.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Hijikata: Sano-kun, hurry up, Himura's flight is already in; I wonder what would get you to keep up and not those magazines again.  
  
Saitou: What kept you two? Geez, I have been waiting here for like a few minutes, Toshi-kun, I'm all in favor of putting Sano in the trunk of Serizawa's car while Serizawa driving.  
  
Harada: Ano, Saitou-kun, I already had been in the trunk of Serizawa's car with him driving that one time, remember it was my birthday and Shishio had ask Enishi to have you restrained in a straight jacket because you were having a homicidal urge and the urge to drink an excessive amount of sake.  
  
Hijikata: Sano-kun, there's no need to remind Saitou about what happen three months ago, I don't want to see Saitou go nuts. Saitou-kun, have you been in Serizawa's car before?  
  
Saitou: Yes, Toshi-kun, I have been in Serizawa's car three months ago, he tightened my seat belt while driving, his driving is less to be desired.  
  
Narrator: The guys took Kenshin home so he can rest and relax and get ready for the next day, Saitou wasn't about to talk to Kenshin's uncle with his partner's little cousin in the same room.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Girls, it's time to go to bed, both of you have school in the morning, Nikki-san, before I forget to remind you that you have an appointment with the orthodontist.  
  
Nikki: Oh, okay, thanks for reminding me, Aoshi, we'll get to bed soon. Andie's older is in the closet because Andie had caught her brother in your things again, especially when you said that things where off limits to him.  
  
Aoshi: Andie-san, are you going to leave your brother in the closet all night?  
  
Andie: No, I only left my brother in the closet for three hours; he can come out of the closet, except he has to go to bed right away, Aoshi.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi left the girls to get ready for bed, he clearly wasn't happy with Andie's older brother because her older brother had gotten into his private things. It was because of that book that Aoshi has found feelings for Andie; he told her that he appreciated her kindness toward him and he gave her that book, which now she treasures and can't stop reading. 


	4. By any chance

Memories of a lifetime  
By: Andie Joy Smith  
  
Irasshai! I'm so very glad that you can come today; there is a disclaimer that I need to point out to you though. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, the people at Sony Entertainment Pictures and the respected Creator, Nobushiro Watsuki, own Rurouni Kenshin. This fanfic is a playfic and it is set in the AU, which is Alternative Universe. Aoshi is going to be please with me for welcoming you, well please, enjoy the show everyone. ^__^  
  
Narrator: Now, our story start's with Okita talking to his uncle, Toshiko, on the porch of his uncle's house, Okita Souji is a 19 year-old man with a dream of becoming a police officer like his older friend Saitou Hajime. Okita told his uncle that he met a friend online; he told his friend that he would come to visit for a while, well, until his school starts again.  
  
Okita: Uncle, I would like to talk to you about something, but this is serious. Yesterday evening two weeks ago, I met a girl online and I promised her that I would come and visit her before my school starts again, you know, I made my career choice already and I want to stay close to my older friend I've known since I was 3 years old.  
  
Toshiko: Tell how old this boy is, Souji, I know you know I don't approve of you staying up late on the Internet. But as for being a police officer, it's full of perils you should know about.  
  
Okita: Uncle, my friend, that I met online, is a girl and not a boy, she is 13 years old and she'll be turning 14 years old. You know I had promised her that I would visit her before I start school in a couple of weeks, I know she is counting on me fulfill my promise.  
  
Saisha: What is with Souji, father? He has been acting so strange lately, and yet, sometimes I don't get boys, they are so strange at times.  
  
Narrator: Okita went home to think, he wondered what he was right and he thought he didn't do the right thing by telling his uncle of what he wants to with his life.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else.  
  
Andie: Great! Summer vacation had just started and I just got busted, Daniel can't stay here now and he had to go back to Germany.  
  
Nikki: Daniel said that better things will come to you if you just be patient, wait, I know you had gotten an e-mail from Okita, so there's a start.  
  
Andie: Yeah, you're right, I also started a penpal program that's going to be a big help to get new good friends, I picked out Himura Kenshin and Saitou Hajime since no one was brave enough to pick them.  
  
Luna: Andie, I need the name of your friend that's coming to visit, it's just where I'll know whom to look for when he comes. I have a room all prepared for him, I know traveling will make him tired.  
  
Andie: Oh, of course, Luna, his name is Okita Souji; he likes to smile because that's just how he is by his nature.  
  
Narrator: Luna got the girls to help her to finish up with the room Okita would be staying for two weeks, Okita wanted to keep his promise to Andie.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Okita: Mother, you know what I want to do with my life; I want to stick close to Saitou Hajime. Midori: I know what you are talking about, Souji; you should remember that you're almost done with your schooling. If your father was alive, he wouldn't like the decision you, well, I think you should go to bed so you'll be ready for your fight tomorrow, I'll have Saitou drop you off at the airport.  
  
Okita: Yes, mother, I know I'm almost done with my schooling, as you said, if father was alive today and here right now, he wouldn't like the decision, but he would support me just the same.  
  
Narrator: Okita kissed his mother on the cheek and bade her good night, then he turned to go to his room so he could go to bed and get ready for his flight the next day.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: Nikki, are you ready to go get Okita from the airport? You haven't seen him since last summer or that's what I think, you would be glad to see him again.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I'm ready to go get Okita from the airport, I like seeing him again, even if for it's for two weeks. You would like Okita, he is very friendly and that's even with a dog.  
  
Luna: Come on, girls, it's time to load up into the car and we'll get Okita, he'll probably be tired from his flight from Japan.  
  
Andie: I'll make sure Okita is very much comfortable, despite what my bonehead brother says about him and I can't forget my parents and what they'll say.  
  
Narrator: Luna took the girls to the airport to pick up Okita and take him back to the house so he can rest and relax; Andie was trying her hardest to keep her older brother quiet, which quite impossible with her older brother.  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Okita (thinking): Wonderful! I'm actually traveling to visit a friend I met online a couple of weeks ago while I was visiting my uncle and little cousin, Seta Soujiro, it's funny to think back when I was little and my little cousin was born. It was confusing to see the fact that Sou-chan has the same name I had during my childhood, I wonder if my friend had a room prepared for me.  
  
Man: Hey, are you from Japan?  
  
Okita (smiling): Yes, I am from Japan, I'm just traveling to visit a friend and I'm getting tired of traveling 16 hours on an airplane.  
  
Man: Oh, which it's quite alright, young man, which I never really got what your name is, Lynn Greg is my name.  
  
Okita: Ah, that, my name is Okita Souji, I'm pleased to meet you, sir.  
  
Narrator: The plane landed at the correct gate to let the passengers off to let them to go to their respected places, Okita grabbed his backpack and other stuff to head to the gate to go retrieve the rest of his luggage.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Luna: Okita, we're over here, we'll go get your luggage and take you home so you can rest and relax and Andie is going to at least try to keep her older from annoying you while you're here.  
  
Okita (smiling): Thank you, which means a lot after traveling 16 hours from Japan, I would like to take a hot bath and sit and relax while I'm here. Andie: Well, that makes me one happy camper, I get have Okita stay for two weeks, now I have to figure out what to do with my older brother.  
  
Nikki: You know you have every right to be happy, oh, your older brother you shouldn't worry about that now because I already had it taken care of for you, you do too much.  
  
Narrator: The girls took Okita home after getting his luggage; he fell asleep in the bathtub after getting into the water. He really was tired after traveling a long time from his home in Japan; Luna woke Okita so he can actually lie down and rest a good long while.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Shishio-san, Himura and I saw some transactions near where I live, we were going to ask the people to stop and then we were shot at so we had to leave.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou had the feeling that it was drug interactions across the street; I was hoping we could get the surveillance team to check out the actions.  
  
Shishio: Not a bad idea, Himura-san, well, you two aren't the only ones that got shot at; our swat team got shot at two weeks ago. I'm transferring Hijikata Toshizo to the surveillance team to help Harada Sanosuke out, I heard that Hijikata is the older cousin to the Okashira Shinomori Aoshi and he had lost all contact with his little cousin.  
  
Narrator: A young man dressed all in solid black clothes with a silver chain that has the kanji for "oni" on it, he was just as tall as Saitou with long black hair. He clearly wasn't happy about being transferred out of the swat team for any reason; he also had to wear silver-framed sunglasses because he was blind in one eye.  
  
Hijikata: Shishio-san, did you want to see me when I got in?  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Okita: I really enjoyed my stay here, now it's time for me to go home so I can start school again. I felt a little more than a little uneasy about leaving my little cousin with my abusive uncle; I hate to leave you when I know my school will be starting in a few days.  
  
Andie: I'm sorry if my brother was a pain in the rear for you, I tried to keep my brother from ruining your stay, Okita. I'll help you pack and get you ready for your flight home; I'm going to miss you when you leave here.  
  
Nikki: Maybe one summer, we'll come do some fun things with you; my guardian said I bring a friend along next summer.  
  
Okita: That sounds wonderful, Nikki-san, my little cousin would like to meet your friend, I know Saitou's older friend, Hijikata Toshizo, would like to meet her too.  
  
Narrator: Andie helped Okita with the packing, which Okita greatly appreciated from his friend. Nikki even helped out by neatly folding Okita's clothes and placing them into the suitcase, Okita knew he didn't want to leave his friend either, but he knew he had to return to where he is from.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: I can't believe we're stuck on a drug bust, Himura-san, Shishio should know I hate during drug busts. I don't want to make my girlfriend to worry about me while I'm at work; I'm going to go on ahead with the drug bust without Shishio.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou-san, you go on ahead without Shishio with this drug bust, we're going to be in trouble.  
  
Kenshin: SAITOU-SAN!! Shishio, we have major problem here, Saitou went on ahead with the drug bust without you. He's been shot in the head and he's badly in need immediate medical attention, I'm going to call in for immediate back-up, sir.  
  
Shishio: What?! Never mind, I'll deal with that later, right now, my main concern is to get immediate medical attention for Saitou. Himura-san, I'm going to be there in a few minutes to assess the damages from Saitou's blunder, go on ahead and call for additional help for Saitou and hurry.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin had the look of someone who is worried about his partner, Saitou needed immediate medical attention or he'll die. Kenshin knew that Shishio hated having a wounded officer or a dead officer; he didn't want to tell Tokio that her boyfriend was killed.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Andie: I'm sorry that my brother was such a pest to you and please have a safe trip home; I'll see you again next summer.  
  
Okita (smiling): Yes, you're right, we'll see each other next summer, thank you for letting me have a wonderful summer. I know Shinomori Aoshi is going to be here next week for college, Andie-san, you'd like him, he's very quiet, very reserved, and he actually keeps to himself.  
  
Nikki: Uh oh, I think someone has a crush on someone they haven't even met yet; I'm not going to mention anyone's name by any chance.  
  
Narrator: Okita picked up his backpack and other things and went to the gate where he was suppose to go to catch his flight back to Japan, he promised to e-mail Andie to tell her that he made it in one piece and home alright.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Shishio: Himura-san, are you going to go tell Ms. Takagi about the shooting?  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Takagi, Saitou had been shot in the head and is in the hospital, as of right now, I don't know the full extent of his injuries, I'm sorry.  
  
Tokio: I know Saitou is very strong; I'm going to go see Saitou tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin: I think that's a good idea to do, Ms. Takagi, you shouldn't need to worry about Saitou so much just as knowing that Saitou won't quit because he doesn't know the meaning to the word quit.  
  
Hiko: Kenshin, I didn't expect you home so early from work; you look like you just came out of a big horror film.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou, my partner, was shot in the head and is in the hospital, I don't want to lose my partner to this wound ever. (Tears silently fall)  
  
Hiko: Ah, Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know about that, if I weren't so conceited I wouldn't have snapped at you for being home so early.  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin, you have other friends that care about you so much, and that's especially Kaoru and your sister, Ayame.  
  
Hiko: Oh, Sano, it's not that easy with Kenshin, he and Saitou haven't liked each other since they were kids and that formed a special friendship between those two young men.  
  
Kenshin (wiping tear stained eyes): I'm going to go change shirts because this one shirt is covered in Saitou's blood; I'm going to go see Saitou at the hospital for awhile.  
  
Aoshi: Himura-san, I know you have the look of someone who is worried about someone or something, I want to know what's going on with you.  
  
Kenshin (changing shirts): You're right, Aoshi-kun, you're a good friend of mine and you have every right to know what's going on, I'll tell you what happened today during the big drug bust.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin proceeded to tell Aoshi what happened on the drug bust, Aoshi wasn't too surprised to hear that Saitou went on this drug bust without Shishio. Everyone knew of Saitou's reckless behavior from the time that he was little and to his adulthood, it's just like the Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Kumichou Saitou Hajime.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: I miss Okita already and I wonder if he got home alright, well, let's go and e-mail him and find out for ourselves.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, I just wonder if he made it home alright, sometimes, I worry about my father traveling by plane, so let's e-mail Okita.  
  
Luna: Girls, I know there's something you need to ask me, so go on ahead and ask me.  
  
Nikki: Yes, Luna, we were wondering if you have an extra room for a good friend, he's a very good friend of Himura Kenshin and he's name is Shinomori Aoshi. He's going to be here for college from Japan, he's very quiet and reserved and he keeps to himself.  
  
Narrator: Luna left to find a spare room for Aoshi so he'll have a room to sleep in; she found a room all the way down the hall. It was secluded enough where Aoshi could sit and do his homework or read when he wants to relax.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I'm Dr. Hideki Moriyama, I can see you came to Saitou Hajime; he is going to be fine just as long as he rests. I'll permit you to see and talk with him for awhile, please stay as long as you want to or need to.  
  
Saitou (weakly): I thought you wouldn't be here, I know disobeying Shishio isn't really my forte, isn't it, Himura-san? I want you to remember that I don't like you, but I consider you as friend.  
  
Kenshin (tear filled eyes): I'll always remember that what you said tonight, Saitou-san, I know you're going to get better because you don't the meaning to the word quit.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: You don't need to worry here, Himura-san, he's sleeping from a different kind of medicine we began using two months ago.  
  
Narrator: But in the early morning, Saitou started to cough up blood until a thin rivulet came from the corner of his mouth, a nurse came in to investigate what was going on with Saitou. Dr. Moriyama was called to figure out what was making his patient sick, Saitou start to burn with a fever.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Luna: Andie, we're going to the airport to pick Shinomori Aoshi up, I know that you've wanted to go to the airport since Okita left to go home after his stay.  
  
Andie: Okay, that sounds fine with me, I'm really ready to go to the airport to pick up Shinomori Aoshi and get something to munch on.  
  
Nikki: Um... Andie, I saw your room and it looks your crush on Aoshi had gotten the best of you, you written his name everywhere in your room.  
  
Andie: Nikki, I know I have Aoshi's name written everywhere in my room, I'm so nervous about meeting Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Narrator: Luna took the girls to the airport to pick up Shinomori Aoshi; he was coming from Japan for college. Andie was going googly-eyed when she thought of Aoshi; it made her glad that she's a girl and not a guy.  
  
Back at a Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, you're burning up with a high fever, I'm getting worried about you, my dear.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: Ms. Takagi Tokio, your boyfriend had contracted pneumonia like infection, which is what is causing the high fever. I had to have Saitou moved to the ICU so he can get intensive care; I'm just a little more than a little concerned about the medicine I'm giving him.  
  
Tokio: I'm going to have to call Himura about what's happening with his partner, he told me to update him on Hajime's present condition.  
  
Narrator: Tokio went into the ICU room to be with Saitou because he needed her now more than ever before; it was going to be a long day as Dr. Moriyama tried to keep his patient from dying on him and making Tokio upset.  
  
At the Tokyo airport.  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi-kun, I wish you luck when you leave for the United States for college, I know you will do as well as you did when you went to school here.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, Himura-san, I know I will do as well as I did before, ever since I was little, I always wanted to impress my parents.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin received a phone call from a very worried Takagi Tokio; she told Kenshin that Saitou's condition was worse than when he was brought in. Kenshin was on his way to go see Saitou that morning; he knew that he didn't want to lose his partner to this wound.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Tokio, I came as soon as I heard the news, I'm sorry if I couldn't be here sooner because the traffic was bad and I had to drop a friend of at the airport so he can catch his flight.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I know Ms. Takagi has told you of Saitou's present condition, I had him moved to the ICU to receive more intensive care, Officer Himura. I've decided to keep Saitou in a drug-induced coma to counter-act the infection; he does have a high fever that is continuing to climb higher.  
  
Kenshin: I have heard of this kind of infection from my friend, Shinomori Aoshi, he had some information on the infection. Saitou is lucky to be treated for such a serious infection.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I've told the nurses to keep the room dark because light would actually increase the infection; I'm a little more than a little a worried about the medicine. I'm going to come by and check on Saitou tomorrow morning, if the fever continues to rise, I'll use a different medicine to try to lower the high fever.  
  
Narrator: Dr. Moriyama was doing all he knew to save a life, especially Saitou's life, it made Tokio feel secure to have Kenshin around since her Hajime was in the hospital.  
  
On the airplane.  
  
Aoshi (thinking): I'm travel to a foreign country for college because my uncle wants me to see another country, Okita told me about a pretty girl that shows extreme kindness, she's 14 years old and that's at least 4 years older than Misao. I wish I could have stayed in Japan to go to college, I know I got accepted at Tokyo University, but why this now.  
  
Man: You know you shouldn't had left Japan for any reason, it bad enough already that a country has african-americans, but foreigners studying in American colleges is where I draw the line.  
  
Aoshi (with eyes closed): I don't get why you're coming after me for what I'm doing, I'm just going to go to college and go home to start my family all over again. It's a difficult concept you cannot understand and will not understand, may be I should put into words you can understand.  
  
Narrator: The plane landed to the gate to let the passengers off to retrieve their luggage, Aoshi was man that wasn't easily scared by anyone. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the door of the plane to get off; obviously Aoshi was very angry with this one man for making him feel very angry.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Nikki: Look, Luna, there he is, he's looking where we are, he kind of wonders what kind of country is the United States really is.  
  
Luna: Aoshi, we're over here and I want to get you home so you can rest relax, you really must be tired from your flight from Japan.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality and generosity, if you come to the Aoi-ya, I'll make sure you get the same hospitality and generosity.  
  
Nikki: This is great, Aoshi, I have a friend that wants to meet you, she's a bit shy.  
  
Narrator: Luna and the girls took Aoshi home to where he can rest and relax and situate himself, Aaron wanted to go through Aoshi's things to prove otherwise. Andie didn't let her older brother into Aoshi's room while he was in the bath; she laid out Aoshi's bed for him so he has a place to sleep for the time he spends in the United States.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, I want to see your beautiful amber eyes, you're the one I love and I want to be with you and I also want to be your wife.  
  
Saitou: What am I doing here? I don't belong here, yet, wait, I can see my great-great grandfather and namesake from here now.  
  
Narrator: Saitou saw the same kind of color of eyes looking toward him; it was his great-great grandfather and namesake, the Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Kumichou, Saitou Hajime.  
  
Saitou: Wake up! You aren't suppose to be here just yet, you have your life yet to live and I know you are stronger than this. You're reckless just I was when I was your age, I'm very proud to call you my great-great grandson, right now, you need to rest and relax and heal.  
  
Kenshin: Tokio-san, are you ready to go home now? I'm going to go finish up some files about the drug bust; I'm going to see Saitou tomorrow afternoon after work and I'll come by and pick you up then.  
  
Tokio: That's sounds fine, Himura-san, I'm going to the country to visit my sister for the weekend and I'm still so worried about your partner.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin and Tokio left to let Saitou rest because he was well on the road to recovering; the doctor wondered when the appropriate time to wake Saitou was. It was known that Saitou was recovering from the wound to his head and the infection that was in his system.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Nikki-san, why is your friend acting that way?  
  
Nikki: Oh, Andie has a heavy crush on you, give her time and she'll start to get to know you, she is just shy.  
  
Luna: Your room is prepared for you, Aoshi, if you just want to relax and read in private or rest to be ready for tomorrow, you can.  
  
Aoshi: Thank you, I would like to have a bath though, ever since I was a child, my uncle would get me to relax by putting me in the bath.  
  
Luna (with a smile): I'll draw some bath water for you so you can be relaxed, Aoshi, you'll like the room that has been prepared for you.  
  
Narrator: The phone rang for Aoshi and it was Himura Kenshin asking if he had made it to his destination alright, Luna told Aoshi that his bath was ready for him.  
  
Back at the Tokyo hospital.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: Ms. Takagi, your boyfriend's breathing has improved considerably overnight, I think he can come off the life-support very soon.  
  
Tokio: That's great news to hear, Dr. Moriyama; Officer Himura will be so pleased to hear that his partner is doing much better than anticipated.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: I think about tomorrow will be the appropriate time to wake Saitou from the drug-induced coma he has been in since he has been here, I'm wondering if the treatment worked into treating the infection.  
  
Narrator: Tokio went to call Saitou's partner the good news about Saitou's breathing, Kenshin told Tokio that he would be there tomorrow to watch.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Andie: What are you doing in Aoshi's things? You know better than to go through belongings that don't belong to you, that you can't touch Aoshi's kodachi because you're not an okashira. Nikki really was right, Aoshi is the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira and been okashira since he was 15 years old.  
  
Aaron: Oh, really now? I never really believe Nikki and I don't think you should, I don't want you to be listening to Nikki.  
  
Aoshi: Your little sister is correct about Nikki, I am the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira and I have been okashira since I was 15 years old. My parent killed right in front of me when I was only 5 years old; I raised and trained by my uncle then.  
  
Nikki: I told you so and you never believed me, no one but the okashira is allowed to touch the jaded hilt kodachi and it doesn't look like the Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira is you, Aaron, so set the kodachi on the floor gently.  
  
Aoshi (quietly): Those pictures in your hand stays in my room, Aaron-san, I appreciate you staying out of my personal belongings as long as I'm here. There are other things that I don't want revealed, as of right now, my room is off limits to you.  
  
Narrator: One of the pictures that Aoshi had with him was ripped in two, Aoshi felt like killing Andie's older brother and Andie didn't blame Aoshi one bit. She went to go get the tape dispenser to bind up the two halves of the picture; the picture was of Aoshi's older cousin, Hijikata Toshizo.  
  
Back at Tokyo hospital.  
  
Nurse Kojima: Saitou Hajime, it's time for you to open your eyes; your girlfriend is here to see your rich amber eyes, so wake up.  
  
Saitou (weakly): Tokio, it's good to look at your beautiful face, I'm missed looking into those beautiful eyes. I want to talk to Himura about what happened, I know I'm in trouble with Shishio-san.  
  
Dr. Moriyama: No, not today, Saitou-san, you're still fighting off an infection that could have killed you, Himura will be here tomorrow afternoon and you can talk to him then, right now, it's best if you rest for awhile.  
  
Tokio: It was good to see Hajime's eyes when he had waken up this morning, Himura-san, he wanted to talk to you and Dr. Moriyama said for Hajime to rest because he was still fighting the infection.  
  
Kenshin: That is good to hear that Saitou is awake, I was getting kind of worried about that, Tokio-san.  
  
Narrator: It made Kenshin glad to hear that his partner was doing better; it was what Shishio was going to do for Saitou to let him take two months off to recuperate. To be fair, he gave Himura Kenshin a two-month vacation to where he can rest and recharge; it was where Kenshin doesn't go nuts while he's at work.  
  
Back at Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Why are you showing me such kindness, Andie-san?  
  
Andie: I really don't know for sure, Nikki's guardian had told me once that I have such a gentle spirit for a girl. I follow this one rule that I know, "Do unto other as others do unto you."  
  
Aoshi: I don't think Nikki's guardian was kidding about that, serving kindness to me like that you're going to get kindness back. You're going to expect something in the mail from Japan; I told my uncle about you and what you've been doing to keep from killing your older brother.  
  
Nikki: It's about time I tie your older brother, Andie, he's ruining my practice with my guardian's sword. He just started to let me use the sword of the trust and hope, well, since I'm just about to the point of training for the Schools Sword Exhibition; my guardian says I'm ready.  
  
Andie: I received a letter from Kenshin today in the mail; he says he's going to be coming here this week for a two-month vacation starting this month, Nikki. I'm going to ask Luna if she has a room for Kenshin, this would be the first time I'll meet Himura Kenshin.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi told Andie how he had met Kenshin and they became very good friends, Kenshin had a dream of doing the most stressful thing, police work. Andie's older brother couldn't believe Aoshi that he knows Himura Kenshin, Luna had a room sat up for Kenshin when he comes.  
  
Back at Tokyo hospital.  
  
Tokio: Hajime is going to be going home today to rest and recuperate; Dr. Moriyama said to have him to take it easy for a few days before going back to work.  
  
Kenshin: That's quite alright, Tokio-san, I'm going to the United States for a two-month vacation since Shishio had given Saitou two-month time to recuperate.  
  
Tokio: Saitou's mother will come to help me to take care of Hajime while you're on your vacation; he's going to be okay while you're visiting your pen pal.  
  
Saitou: I'm ready to go home, Tokio, I'm wanting to go home and rest.  
  
Narrator: It made Tokio glad to see Saitou dressed and ready to go home, after getting home, Saitou fell asleep on the couch because he was so tired. Kenshin grabbed his luggage and gave Tokio some instructions on what to do for Saitou; he left with his girlfriend Kamiya Kaoru to the airport so he can catch his flight to the United States.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Girls, I told Luna that I would take you to the airport to pick up Himura Kenshin this afternoon to let him rest once he gets home, Luna had a room fixed for Himura Kenshin when he comes here for his vacation.  
  
Nikki: Oh, Andie, I think I'll let you sit up in the front seat with Aoshi, now; I don't want to have any arguments when leave for the airport to pick up Kenshin, besides, Aoshi likes you.  
  
Andie: Nikki, you know I'm shy and I don't know what to say to Aoshi, please, I don't want to sit up in the front seat now.  
  
Aoshi: Come on, girls, just load up in the car or we're late into picking up Himura Kenshin, I know I don't want you girls to missing Himura Kenshin.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi knew that Nikki was right about his feelings, he did like Andie and he didn't know how to tell Andie about his feelings. Aoshi wished he could just tell Andie that he likes her and may be even love her, Kenshin knows Aoshi's feelings and he may be even loved her for what it was worth.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Tokio, I'm going call Himura to make sure if Himura made it his destination in one piece, there was something I didn't tell him like I had wanted.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, I don't want you to have an argument with Himura; I'll make your favorite lunch of kake soba this afternoon. Later on after lunch, I want you to rest so you're not very tired.  
  
Saitou: Alright, Tokio, no arguments with Himura, sometimes I wish I hadn't been arguing with Himura all though my childhood like I did.  
  
Tokio: I know, you have told about how you and Himura came from two different family, you came from a prominently samurai family and that's what makes up who you are, Hajime.  
  
Narrator: Saitou grabbed the cordless phone and when the balcony to sit and talk to his partner, the great-great grandson of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin. Tokio start on the soba noodles that she had promised Saitou for lunch, which was just if he had no arguments with his partner like he normally would while at work.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Aoshi: Andie-san, come here, I have something for you to keep close to you; I know you have been very kind to me and I appreciate that.  
  
Andie: Thank you, Aoshi, I'll treasure this book for a long time, I was looking this particular title, 'Tears of Rain'. How did you ever found it?  
  
Aoshi: My uncle took me to a specialty store in Kyoto that has all sorts of books written in all different languages, I asked the owner about that particular book and he was the only one that had the English version of 'Tears of Rain'.  
  
Nikki: You guys, Kenshin's plane just landed and he's coming off the plane, Kenshin is probably going to be tired when he gets off.  
  
Narrator: Himura Kenshin noticed where Aoshi and the girls where, Aoshi was glad to see Kenshin again because he wanted to have someone to talk to about strange feeling. It was good thing that Andie got to meet at least one of her pen pals, Himura Kenshin; Andie's brother didn't know what to think of Kenshin after they got home.  
  
Back in Tokyo.  
  
Saitou: Tokio, it's been two months since that shooting, besides, I promised Himura that I would pick him up from the airport with Hijikata Toshizo and Harada Sanosuke. I don't want to make you worry when I go back to work tomorrow, I really don't want to see Himura and that I have no other choice.  
  
Tokio: Hajime, the doctor said you were fit to go back work; I want you to be more careful, it that I don't want to lose you at work.  
  
Hijikata: Saitou-kun, are you ready to go to pick up Himura from the airport? Sano is waiting for us in the car; I don't want to miss Himura's flight.  
  
Harada: Hey, Saitou-kun, you look better now than you did two months ago, I think you should take the front seat because I'm not feeling very well.  
  
Saitou: Sano-kun, did you eat anything you shouldn't have eaten? You're right, I think I'll take the front seat and you take the back seat, you look really awful.  
  
Hijikata: Sano-kun, you throw up in the back seat in my car, you clean the mess in my car. On the airplane.  
  
Kenshin (thinking): I go back to work tomorrow with Saitou, I wonder if people would glad that he's back to work after a two-month time to recuperate. I'm not looking forward to seeing my partner; I'm looking forward to seeing Harada Sanosuke and Hijikata Toshizo.  
  
Flight Attendant: Ladies and gentlemen, we are now descending to land at the airport below, please put all tray tables in there full upright and lock position and buckle your seat belt.  
  
Narrator: Kenshin was never so glad to be home, to his surprise, Saitou was there at the airport talk to Hijikata and Harada. He actually looked better than he did two months ago, that was a vast improvement over than what was done.  
  
At the airport.  
  
Hijikata: Sano-kun, hurry up, Himura's flight is already in; I wonder what would get you to keep up and not those magazines again.  
  
Saitou: What kept you two? Geez, I have been waiting here for like a few minutes, Toshi-kun, I'm all in favor of putting Sano in the trunk of Serizawa's car while Serizawa driving.  
  
Harada: Ano, Saitou-kun, I already had been in the trunk of Serizawa's car with him driving that one time, remember it was my birthday and Shishio had ask Enishi to have you restrained in a straight jacket because you were having a homicidal urge and the urge to drink an excessive amount of sake.  
  
Hijikata: Sano-kun, there's no need to remind Saitou about what happen three months ago, I don't want to see Saitou go nuts. Saitou-kun, have you been in Serizawa's car before?  
  
Saitou: Yes, Toshi-kun, I have been in Serizawa's car three months ago, he tightened my seat belt while driving, his driving is less to be desired.  
  
Narrator: The guys took Kenshin home so he can rest and relax and get ready for the next day, Saitou wasn't about to talk to Kenshin's uncle with his partner's little cousin in the same room.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Girls, it's time to go to bed, both of you have school in the morning, Nikki-san, before I forget to remind you that you have an appointment with the orthodontist.  
  
Nikki: Oh, okay, thanks for reminding me, Aoshi, we'll get to bed soon. Andie's older is in the closet because Andie had caught her brother in your things again, especially when you said that things where off limits to him.  
  
Aoshi: Andie-san, are you going to leave your brother in the closet all night?  
  
Andie: No, I only left my brother in the closet for three hours; he can come out of the closet, except he has to go to bed right away, Aoshi.  
  
Narrator: Aoshi left the girls to get ready for bed, he clearly wasn't happy with Andie's older brother because her older brother had gotten into his private things. It was because of that book that Aoshi has found feelings for Andie; he told her that he appreciated her kindness toward him and he gave her that book, which now she treasures and can't stop reading.  
  
Back in the Tokyo precinct.  
  
Shishio: Saitou-san and Himura-san, it's good to see you two back at work, please come to my office. Saitou: Yes, sir, just after I finish with some reports I forgot to file or unless Himura filed those reports for me, Shishio-san, Hijikata is getting married this weekend and he has an invitation for you.  
  
Kenshin: Saitou-san, all what I did was filing reports, I was lucky enough that Kondo had helped me with all those reports.  
  
Shishio: You two, Yuki called me and told me that she and her precinct had several unsolved murder cases from '76 to '81, I told her that I would lend her my top officers to assist her with the search for the suspect of these murders.  
  
Saitou: Shishio, did Yuki send the files over from her precinct? Himura and I will take care of it as soon as we come back from patrol, I'm not all in favor for going on patrol, but I know it has to be done.  
  
Shishio: Alright, Saitou-san, you and Himura please be careful, I don't want either of you two killed or hurt since of what happened two months ago.  
  
Saitou: Yes, sir. Hey, Himura-san, are coming this time or do I have to drag you to the car as usual?  
  
Kenshin: Oh, no, Saitou-san, there's no need for you to drag me to the car; I was just wondering about what you told my uncle.  
  
Saitou: Oh, it was something your little cousin shouldn't be listening to anyway, Himura-san, I was just reminding him that your sister returns from Sendai.  
  
Kenshin: Oh. Hey, Saitou-san, what are you getting for lunch as if I have to ask?  
  
Saitou: Soba, of course. Himura, you forget I'll eat soba breakfast, lunch and dinner, I know it's really strange to think that I could eat that much soba.  
  
Narrator: Putting all jokes aside and getting serious, Kenshin and Saitou were called to the scene of a car accident; Saitou recognized the first car as Serizawa's car in the mist of the wreckage. Kenshin found Serizawa badly in need of medical attention; Saitou radioed in for help for Serizawa and to get his friend to hospital to treat the serious injuries that had been sustained to him.  
  
Back in Broken Arrow.  
  
Aoshi: Andie, where is you brother? He got into my room last night trying to look for that picture of my older cousin; I gave the picture to you for safekeeping.  
  
Andie: My brother is still upstairs, he doesn't get up in the morning since he's not a morning person and he gets up in the middle of the night to raid the refrigerator, Aoshi. You know, I don't blame you for wanting kill my brother; in fact, there had been times where I wanted to kill my brother.  
  
Aoshi: Well, then, that makes two of us; I haven't told you that I'm beginning to find feelings for you and the way you do thing.  
  
Nikki: It sounds like you need someone to confide feelings to, Andie is very dependable and she forgets most secrets she has been told. You told me one time on the way home from picking you up from the airport when you first arrived here that you 


End file.
